


Май в декабре

by Diran, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив обрел во время войны многое, о чем другие могли лишь мечтать: новое тело, новых – таких разных – друзей, новую жизнь. Война же и отобрала у него самое дорогое. Очнувшись в 21-м веке, он пытается продолжать нести свою службу стране, стараясь не ворошить прошлое, пока это прошлое не находит его само. Не единожды.





	Май в декабре

**Author's Note:**

> События текста, происходящие в современности, замещают собой события фильма «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат»; более комиксная версия Наташи Романофф, в которой она родилась в первой половине XX века.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Evanstan&Starbucks

**Часть 1**

 

Стив сидел за столом и задумчиво вертел в руках жиденькую пачку денег. Рядом валялись последние расписки за продукты, которые следовало погасить на этой неделе. Он пересчитал купюры, наверное, в третий раз за вечер, но больше их не стало. Бросив деньги на стол, Стив устало потер глаза. После вчерашнего приступа астмы его «попросили» с подработки на мануфактуре. Ховенсон оказался добряком – выплатил невиданную компенсацию, сам купил несколько лекарств. Так что до конца месяца Стив дотянул бы легко, но что делать дальше, было неясно. Ховенсон обещал поискать для него другое место, на текстильной фабрике, но Стив и сам знал, что это бесперспективно. Слишком многие стремились там работать.

От раздумий его отвлек звонок в дверь. Стив убрал деньги в нагрудный карман и поспешил в коридор. За дверью оказался Баки. Он стоял, прислонившись к косяку, с бутылкой вина в левой руке. Баки был встрепан и пытался сдерживать улыбку, хотя весь его вид показывал, что он что-то задумал, но он молчал. А еще, похоже, прятал что-то за спиной.

– Привет, – настороженно пробормотал Стив и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская друга в квартиру.

Баки протиснулся между Стивом и дверью боком, демонстративно помахивая бутылкой и делая вид, что за его спиной ничего нет.

– Я тут нам выпить принес.

– Угу, – пробормотал Стив, пытаясь заглянуть за спину Баки. – А там что?

– Да так, пара шмоток, – отмахнулся Бак, прижимаясь к стене и как можно незаметнее сгружая в угол сумку. Он тут же подхватил Стива под локоть, не давая ее рассмотреть и увлекая в кухню. – Идем уже, выпьем.

 

Найдя единственный приличный стакан (второй Бак угробил на последнем дне рождения), он налил Стиву. Сам просто приложился к горлу. Стив отпил немного, выжидательно глядя на Баки. Дал ему несколько минут на то, чтобы начать разговор, но все-таки не выдержал:

– И в честь чего это все?

Баки неопределенно мотнул головой, а потом поставил бутылку на стол, садясь рядом со Стивом.

– Слушай… только не перебивай меня! Я знаю, что тебе непросто дается содержание этой квартиры.

Стив открыл рот, но Бак приподнял руку, прося помолчать.

– Но я знаю, что тебе дорого это место – ты не бросишь дом, в котором жил с матерью. Я решил, что мне стоит переехать к тебе.

– Бак! – Стив встал и отошел к окну. – Я справлюсь сам!

Баки вскочил следом.

– Конечно справишься, Стив, я знаю, но… я вот плохо справляюсь. – Баки подошел ближе, теперь Стив видел его отражение в стекле: он стоял, глядя растерянно и не зная, куда деть руки. – Мне одному жить тоже не по карману. Дорого держать ту квартиру. Вдвоем во многом же проще.

Стив скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, смотря в глаза отражению Баки.

– Так за мной проще будет следить, да?

– Что? Боже, Стив, нет! – Баки мотнул головой. – Мы и так с тобой по полнедели друг у друга ночуем – считай, не изменится ничего. Мне даже вещи особо перевозить не надо. А если ты переживаешь, я обещаю: водить никого не буду.

– Да при чем здесь… – скривился Стив, опуская голову и качаясь с пятки на носок.

И добавил тише:

– Но лучше не води. – Он знал, что Баки улыбается. – Налей мне еще.

Баки подал стакан с вином, и Стив строго приподнял бровь:

– На это у тебя, значит, деньги есть.

– Подумаешь! – фыркнул Бак. – Оно наверняка из прошлого века еще.

Стив закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

– Придурок. Давай, за переезд, – он приподнял стакан повыше. Баки слегка стукнул бутылкой по краю Стивого стакана и щедро глотнул. Стив тоже отхлебнул и покрутил задумчиво стакан в руках. – Надо второй приличный купить наконец…

– А я с собой свой принес, – подмигнул Баки.

 

* * *

 

Сон не шел. Виной тому были крутящиеся в голове мысли, которым еще немного, и стало бы тесно, и горящие от выпитого щеки. Баки привычно спал на кровати у другой стены. И в то же время его присутствие там ощущалось по-новому: оно было не по-дружески на ночь, а надолго. И от этого ощущения в груди становилось так же радостно, как в тот день, когда мама впервые разрешила новому другу Стива остаться у них. Бак тогда помог Стиву воздвигнуть целый форт из диванных подушек на полу, где они и заснули к полуночи.

Сейчас на соседней кровати спал уже отнюдь не мальчишка, но Стив был так же по-идиотски взбудоражен.

– Ты чего не спишь? – сонно приоткрыл один глаз Баки. – Все нормально?

– Порядок, – отмахнулся Стив. – Надо в себя прийти.

– Так и знал, что надо было брать лимонад, – зевнул Бак.

Стив молча метнул в него подушкой. Баки со смешком вернул ее назад.

– Просто подумал, что новоселье нужно праздновать с размахом.

– Барнс, ты не треснешь, а?

– В смысле?

– От всей той наглости и самодовольства, что в тебе?

– Ты мне мозг сейчас взорвешь, – простонал Баки. – Да ладно, Стив, я знал, что ты меня не прогонишь. А если бы вдруг прогнал, я бы пошел куда-нибудь еще.

– В смысле «куда-нибудь еще»? Почему не домой?

– Я про свою квартиру-то еще вчера объявление в газете дал. Странно, что ты не видел.

– Нет, ну точно – сейчас течь дашь.

– Пошел ты… – пробормотал Баки, зарываясь глубже в одеяло.

Стив устроился на подушке удобнее и закрыл глаза, позволяя наконец и себе провалиться в сон.

 

* * *

 

– Капитан Роджерс, вас вызывает полковник Филлипс!

Стив оторвался от полученной утром карты и вопросительно посмотрел на секретаря. Тот добавил:

– Срочно.

Стив уже был на планерке у Филлипса утром и не ждал новостей, но мучать секретаря вопросами не стал и поспешил явиться.

 

Полковник выглядел угрюмым. Он таким был всегда, но Стив уже научился отличать в его облике наносное от внутреннего, и сейчас Филлипс действительно был сильно не в духе. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что он был не один. Напротив него стояла, заложив руки за спину, русоволосая невысокая женщина в запыленном десантном комбинезоне.

– А вот и вы. Знакомьтесь, Роджерс, это агент Романова.

– Мэм, – Стив слегка склонил голову.

– Капитан, – она коротко кивнула.

– Вы только что прибыли? Надеюсь, наши люди оказали достойный прием?

– Посадка была не из легких, но готовность базы, скорость и качество реагирования на высшем уровне, – то ли она была сбита с толку тем, что Роджерс заговорил, не дождавшись разрешения полковника, то ли просто устала, но ответив, она снова повернулась к Филлипсу. Ее военная выправка говорила о долгих тренировках.

– Советский союз решил, что в наших… в ваших, капитан, операциях необходим их человек. Теперь агент Романова будет участвовать в их подготовке и проведении. Начиная с ближайшей. Она опытный человек.

– Рад знакомству.

– Взаимно. – Романова улыбалась вежливо-сдержанно, ее английский был настолько хорош, что Стив скорее бы грешил на британский акцент, чем на русский. – Господа, насколько я поняла, никаких срочных заданий нет, а я бы хотела стряхнуть с себя всю эту пыль. Полковник Филлипс, разрешите идти?

– Да.

– Капитан. Полковник.

– Мэм.

 

Когда дверь за Романовой закрылась, Филлипс ругнулся и передал Стиву папку – ее дело. Стив даже смотреть не стал, сразу вернув его на стол.

– Я предпочитаю выяснять навыки в реальных условиях.

– Там не только навыки. Там вся информация, что у нас есть на нее.

– Зачем мне это?

– Роджерс… ты ведь все понимаешь?

– А что я должен понимать? Мне казалось, у нас с русскими общий враг. За ночь что-то изменилось?

– Не будь наивным дураком, Роджерс! Я не могу нарушить договоренности, заключенные на таком уровне, но мне не нравится толпа иностранных баб на базе. Только Старк отвлек на себя внимание неуемной Картер, как нам подослали очередную.

– Полковник, давайте проясним. Если вы считаете, что она может причинить вред команде, оставляйте ее при себе в штабе и объясняйтесь со своим начальством, как хотите. Но если она идет с нами, то я доверяю ей свою спину и спины своих офицеров. Мы не работаем иначе.

Полковник посмотрел на Роджерса долгим взглядом из-под сведенных бровей и выдохнул наконец.

– Идите, капитан. Она будет в вашей команде. Вы оцените ее умения. Но не будьте чертовым слепцом.

 

* * *

 

Вечер принес с собой долгожданную прохладу. Работники базы – от связистов до отдыхаюших офицеров – выползли из своих комнат насладиться свежим воздухом. Ну, то есть, это правильные вышколенные офицеры и опрятные связистки тратили свой вечер на оздоровительные прогулки вдоль лесополосы. А Ревущие были, конечно, в пабе.

Стив предположил, что нескольких часов Романовой было вполне достаточно для отдыха, и решился все же потревожить ее.

 

– Входите. О, капитан… – агент тут же подобралась, открывая дверь пошире. Она не ждала гостей, но, увидев застегнутую на все пуговицы гимнастерку, Стив рассудил о ее готовности к любым действиям.

– Послушайте… в нашей работе зачастую не до субординации. Так что… Стив. – Он протянул Романовой руку.

– Алия, – она ответила рукопожатием.

– А еще я приглашаю вас выпить.

– У вас есть где выпить? – на этот раз ее улыбка показалась Стиву куда более естественной и оживленной.

 

Еще одну такую же он получил, когда подвел Алию к барной стойке.

– А вы неплохо тут устроились.

– Парни только здесь могут расслабиться.

– Ну да, на операции только то, что взял с собой.

– Мы лишнего не берем, нам чем легче, тем лучше.

– Это верно.

Алия легко опустошила бокал виски. Второй она уже начала смаковать.

– Расскажете о себе? – Она непонимающе нахмурилась, и Стив добавил: – Мне стоит знать о вашем оперативном опыте.

– Проведение диверсий, скрытное проникновение, слежка, – шустро отчиталась она.

– Впечатляющий набор.

В ответ на комплимент Стив получил лишь пожатие плечами. Он постучал пальцами по столу. Ему казалось, что даже здесь, среди шумного гомона хмельных солдат, запаха спирта и табака, агент Романова стояла в защитной стойке. Тяжело будет сработаться, если так все и останется. Стоило сменить тон разговора.

– В моей команде-то сплошь непрофессионалы.

– Насколько мне известно, ваши «непрофессионалы» хорошо справляются. Иногда излишне шумно, но хорошо.

– Да, потому что они лучшие.

Стив указал рукой на стол в углу, за которым царил особенно разухабистый шум. Он давно чувствовал спиной, как Баки поглядывает в его сторону, и не хотел испытывать терпение друга дольше.

– Как видите по количеству кружек на столе, такая команда недешево обходится. Пойдемте.

 

– Господа.

Коммандос притихли, с интересом разглядывая новое лицо.

– Это агент Алия Романова, советский разведчик и диверсант. А это офицеры Джонс, Дуган, Морита, Фэлсворт, Дернье. – Парни вставали, по очереди здороваясь с Алией. – И сержант Барнс, наш снайпер.

Баки перегнулся через стол и, облизнув губы, поинтересовался:

– Выпьете с нами, мэм?

– Мне уже хватит. Путь был довольно утомительным, вас все-таки не так легко найти с воздуха. Так что я предпочту отдохнуть, пока есть такая возможность.

– Тогда приходите завтра, – поднял кружку Джонс.

– Возможно я воспользуюсь вашим предложением. В любом случае я с вами теперь надолго, быть может, до конца войны.

Алия развернулась и направилась к выходу. Когда ее русая макушка удалилась на достаточное расстояние, Стив оперся руками о стол.

– Вкратце: она теперь с нами. Везде.

– Она русская? – уточнил Морита.

– Да какая к ебаному черту разница? – Дуган прикрыл рот рукой, – Прости, кэп. Но если кэп доверяет ей, то и мы тоже. Так ведь, парни?

– Само собой, – фыркнул Морита. – Я обновлю нам пиво.

– Тащи еще пару кувшинов сразу.

 

Пиво пенилось и текло рекой, расплескиваясь по столу от слишком громкого смеха Дугана и неловких движений Мориты – Коммандос потихоньку вернулись к своим разговорам, – и Стив опустился на скамью рядом с Баки. Они сидели со всеми, но в то же время могли поговорить, прикрывшись кружками, так, будто они наедине.

– Ты теперь Казанова? А как же друзья? – хмыкнул Бак шутливо-обиженно, за что тут же огреб в плечо.

– Филлипс вызвал три часа назад. Сказал, что мы должны принять ее в команду. Он не в восторге.

– Конечно. Ему и Картер поперек горла, а тут еще новенькая, да еще и русская. Была бы лягушатницей, его бы вообще разорвало.

Стив рассмеялся. В такие вечера он вспоминал Бруклин. Не осознанно, а на уровне чувств, словно дежа-вю. Баки говорил хлестко, сопровождая свои слова размашистыми жестами, а потом до ужаса смешно насупливал брови и втягивал губы, изображая Филлипса. Словно они не на войне. Словно не было плена и не будет больше дыма впереди, кроме висящей над ними сигаретной завесы. Стив чувствовал себя на своем месте, хотя все еще не мог привыкнуть, что он теперь занимает этого места куда больше. Кажется, даже Бак привык к новому виду Роджерса быстрее. 

– Ну а так… как она? – сузил глаза Бак.

– Баки! – Стив глянул исподлобья и неожиданного для себя резко ответил: – Я тебе так скажу. Не клади ей пальцы в рот.

– Понял.

Баки повертел головой и, убедившись, что Ревущие достали карты и не обращают на них со Стивом внимания, мотнул подбородком в сторону дверей:

– Не хочешь прогуляться?

– С удовольствием.

 

Стива больше не мучила астма от сигаретного дыма, но он так и не смог полюбить этот запах. Поэтому каждый раз, вываливаясь из паба при базе, он с невероятным облегчением втягивал пропитанный густым хвойным запахом воздух. Баки медленно шел рядом. Они старались выкраивать для себя такие моменты между операциями. Стив по воле обстоятельств стал душой компании, волевым капитаном, и он был готов к этому грузу. Но иногда хотелось расслабиться и просто прогуляться с другом. Дышалось легче. Во всех смыслах.

– Что у нас в планах-то? – Бак прихлопнул назойливого комара на груди. Он напрочь отказывался от любого подобия уставновного вида во время их короткого отдыха и ходил в расстегнутой на груди рубашке.

– Филлипс сказал, что наши смогли отбросить немцев. Линия фронта сдвинулась; главное, что нам ключевой северный блокпост освободили. Так что доступ к реке теперь есть. Надо выдвигаться в сторону завода ГИДРы.

– Завтра?

– Нет, завтра Старк должен приехать с очередной партией оружия, так что выдвигаемся послезавтра.

– Такой план мне по душе.

Они уселись на выпирающие корни здоровенной ели, и Бак прислонился к Стиву плечом. Вскоре он и вовсе задремал, съезжая все ниже и заваливаясь на Стива. А Стив сидел, считая звезды, начинающие появляться на еще светлом после заката небе. Они с Баки и другими Ревущими уничтожили три базы ГИДРы, помогли с возвратом союзникам двух захваченных фашистами городов, вернули пару выкраденных изобретений Старка. И не было для них никаких преград – сейчас, слыша размеренное дыхание Баки, Стив точно это знал, – так что никакие сюрпризы руководства им уж точно не помеха.

 

* * *

 

Стив понял, что имел в виду Филлипс, на первой же операции. Алия была вынослива, не благодаря физической силе, а потому что умела экономить ресурсы. Пусть она не могла выломать тяжелую дверь, но могла пролезть в незаметный люк. С ней Коммандос стали работать тише. Она вообще охотно делилась своими умениями.

 

– Здесь никто не умеет читать по губам? Капитан, при всем моем уважении...

«Ну так займитесь, агент», – ответил он ей одной улыбкой, и кажется, она прекрасно его поняла, принявшись за работу на ближайшей стоянке.

Она учила Джонса ступать тише, Дернье – атаковать из-за угла по едва заметной тени противника. Баки учиться ничему не стал, сказав Алии, что он и так профессионал. После этого он выхватил свою винтовку для демонстрации и «снял» с ближайшего дерева белку. У него получилось. Алия тогда только посмотрела на стаю взметнувшихся с криками птиц и головой покачала, но больше попыток обучать сержанта Барнса не предпринимала.

– Скажешь хоть слово – убью, – незаметно буркнул тогда Бак, проходя мимо Стива с невероятно горделивым лицом и делая вид, что все так и задумывалось.

Стив хмыкнул ему вслед, и Баки впервые в тот вечер решился ударить «сопляка» Роджерса под дых и узнал, что теперь это порождает приступ не астмы, а хохота.

 

В целом в команду Алия вписалась неплохо и быстро, хотя продолжала держать дистанцию. Она много наблюдала за парнями, сидя поодаль и сказавшись усталой. Кажется, что-то ее настораживало или удивляло. Что-то в них было не так, как она ожидала.

 

А в чем подвох, Стив понял, когда обливал бензином кабинет Шмидта. Пока украшавшие стены красные полотна с эмблемой ГИДРы темнели, намокая, в дверном проеме показалась Алия. Она ввалилась внутрь и устало оперлась на металлический стеллаж. Волосы встрепаны, скула рассечена. На комбинезоне кровь.

Стив нагнулся, ставя канистру на пол, и подошел к Алии, бесцеремонно ощупывая окровавленную руку.

– Порядок?

– Это не моя, – только ответила она. – Промочить горло есть? – Стив подал ей флягу. – Сколько у нас еще времени?

Стив обернулся, оглядев кабинет.

– Пять минут, и я подожгу. Останется еще пять, чтобы убраться с базы.

– Принято, – кивнула она и с теплой улыбкой вернула флягу Стиву. – Спасибо. Надо было отдышаться.

 

Она ушла, неся за пазухой несколько папок с верхней полки стеллажа. Стив тоже многое умел: например, следить за отражениями в канистре.

 

* * *

 

– Морита, слева!

Тяжелый кулак проклятой махины взбил землю в том месте, где еще секунду назад стоял Джим. Тот успел отпрыгнуть за дерево. Стив метнул щит, стараясь отвлечь чудище на себя, но тот лишь срикошетил от металлического панциря, возвращаясь к хозяину. Чудищу было плевать. Вывернув дерево-укрытие Мориты с корнями, оно метнуло его в лес, проламывая новую просеку. Отвлечь его смог Дернье, бросивший ему под ноги гранату.

 

Вообще-то Ревущие собирались уходить. Они шли на задание с большими надеждами, но и на этот раз опоздали: Шмидт смылся с базы за несколько часов до их появления, прихватив Тессеракт и всех работавших с ним ученых. Так что Коммандос ждали лишь очередная партия трофейного оружия и удовлетворение от того, что Шмидту было некуда возвращаться. Им оставалось только разнести лабораторию, как вдруг стены содрогнулись. С полок посыпались химикаты, с потолка – штукатурка. Не было взрывов, не было пожара. Больше всего эти толчки напоминали землетрясение. Стоило команде выбраться в галерею в попытке покинуть здание, как земля рывком ушла из-под ног, стены пошли крупными трещинами, а уши заложило от тяжелого, низкого звука.  

– На улицу всем, живо! – Стив толкнул Фэлсворта к ближайшему окну, разбил щитом соседнее для Баки и Алии и, подсадив их, прыгнул следом.

Вовремя. Пол галереи осыпался окончательно, и из-под земли прорвалась чья-то огромная рука. Стив был готов поклясться, что эта тварь – исчадие ада. В ней было не меньше пятидесяти футов! Вот только вместо шкуры чудовище покрывал металл, а тот самый низкий звук, похожий на звериный рык, издавался чем-то явно механическим, встроенным внутрь. И глаза светились до боли знаком синим светом.

 

Чем бы эта тварь не была, порождением Дьявола или Шмидта, совладать с ней оказалось непросто. Пули ее не брали, да что там – даже гранаты не пробивали ее панциря, только злили, заставляя издавать протяжный гул снова и снова. Но в этот раз Дернье разозлил ее особенно сильно, и она вспомнила, что умеет плеваться огнем. Костюм опалило, обожгло предплечье. Стив перекатился за обломок стены, спасаясь от потока пламени, и столкнулся плечом к плечу с Баки.

– Что это за херня?

– Барнс, следи за языком.

– Серьезно? У нас за спиной пляшет херня из металла и какой-то матери, а ты про язык?

– А ты не пытайся воспользоваться моментом, – вздохнул Стив, переводя дух.

Им нужна была стратегия. Операция вымотала их, но уйти, оставив посреди даже вражеского леса плюющееся огнем чудовище, было нельзя. Да и вряд ли у них бы это получилось.

– Слушай, Бак. Тебе стоит залезть туда, – Стив указал на обломки дозорной башни. Парни погоняют его в разные стороны, а ты поищи слабое место. Должно же оно у него быть.

– А когда найду?

– Крикни нам. Сомневаюсь, что оно, – кивнул Стив в сторону монстра, рычащего посреди разгромленного внутреннего двора, – понимает по-английски.

– Вас понял, кэп, – Бак шутливо взял под козырек и перебежками направился к «гнезду».

 

К тому моменту, когда Бак добрался до него и разглядел углубление с зазором в затылке чудовища, у Коммандос уже был план. Фэлсворт занял позицию в припаркованной у ворот САУ, остальные парни разбежались по разным высотам, кто с гранатой, кто с найденными на базе пушками. Так что как только Баки крикнул про затылок, Стив с Алией синхронно рванули из укрытия почти под ноги чудищу. Им пришлось устроить целое представление, прежде чем железный уродец развернулся к ним.

Они припустили прочь, перепрыгивая через камни и обрушенные балки, лавировали, уходя из-под тяжелой поступи металлических ног.

 

Наконец раздался залп.

А через секунду мир вокруг завертелся, словно в мясорубке, и дышать стало нечем.

 

* * *

 

Ударной волной Баки вымело из засады, и он скатился по разбитым остаткам лестницы, пересчитав собой все ступени. Мерзко тянуло плечо – только бы оказался простой вывих – и саднило отбитые ладони. От взвившейся в воздух бетонной крошки было невозможно дышать, и Баки поспешно закрыл нос и рот рукавом. Он попытался встать, цепляясь за раскуроченные обломки стены.

Пыль оседала медленно и по большей части – в глаза, но Баки удалось разглядеть кого-то из парней.

– Эй, все живы? – закашлялся он. – Отзовитесь!

– Цел, – пробасил оказавшийся рядом Дум-Дум.

– Не слышу. – Бак протер глаза и вгляделся в завесу пыли и дыма.

«Здесь», «тут», «парни, вы как?» – Баки считал отклики на автомате, не ему это положено делать, он просто ждал, когда услышит главный ответ и можно будет выдохнуть, но его все не было.

– Не слышу, – повторил Баки.

Тишина давила на уши.

– Не слышу!

Баки пошел вглубь, придерживая плечо здоровой рукой. Фэлсворт был точен – одного залпа хватило, чтоб металлическая херовина размером с трехэтажный дом осталась без головы. Свалившись, она смяла собой укрепленные стены научной базы как карточный домик.

– Капитан, твою мать, ты где, чтоб тебя черти драли?! – гаркнул Баки во все горло, надеясь в глубине души, что где бы Стив не был, на такое он ответит. Сразу. Но ответом ему была тишина.

– Они с Алией туда бежали, – Дум-Дум кивнул в сторону ошметков башки. – Ее тоже не слышно.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Сейчас. Разберемся.

– Что с плечом?

– Ай, – отмахнулся Баки, обшаривая глазами все руины. – Дуган, бери Фэлсворта, осмотрите левый фланг. Джонс, Морита – правый. Ищите любые лазы. Дернье! Дернье, ты... а здесь... слушай, Жак, ты танка не видел уцелевшего?

 

* * *

 

Сначала пришел в норму слух. Вокруг перестал оглушительно шуршать гравий, унялся грохочущий в ушах пульс. Стив услышал кашель Алии и моргнул пару раз, приходя в себя: он сидел, скрючившись вокруг нее и прикрывая их обоих щитом. Стив тряхнул им на пробу, и щит поддался; потом попробовал распрямиться – ему удалось и это. Со щита на пол посыпались крупные обломки кирпичей и бетона.

Они с Алией оказались в каком-то подвальном помещении. Вместо потолка – бурый металл поверженного монстра. Стены испещрены трещинами, дверей в них не было, разве что под завалом, в которой угодили Стив с Алией, но на раскопку могли уйти сутки.

 

Алия тяжело, со стоном вздохнула. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Стив наконец разглядел торчащий из ее бедра осколок. Стив присел на корточки: осколок металла, тонкий словно щепа, пробил мышцу, но вряд ли задел что-то важное. Кровь не хлестала, но сочилась. Осколок засел крепко. Алия, сцепив зубы, откинула волосы со лба и оторвала потрепанный рукав комбинезона. Затем перетянула им ногу выше места ранения и, посмотрев Стиву в глаза, пробормотала:

– Ну?

Стив выдернул осколок. Алия с еще одним стоном затянула импровизированную повязку туже и завязала ее узлом.

– Ты как?

– Нормально, – ответила она голосом, который меньше всего сочетался со смыслом сказанного.

– Справишься?

– Куда я денусь с подводной лодки... – Она попыталась встать, придерживаясь за камни и избегая помощи Стива. Тот тоже встал и вернулся к осмотру комнаты.

 

Когда он попробовал сдвинуть «потолок», туша предсказуемо не поддалась ни на миллиметр. Тогда он стал простукивать стены, метр за метром.

– Не боишься, что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, нас здесь заживо погребет?

– Думаешь, они пригонят кран, чтобы нас вытащить? Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки и ждать смерти, – на обстоятельную вежливость у Стива не осталось ни времени, ни сил. Ни желания. Он старался не думать о том, что кто-то кроме них мог пострадать. Контроль над ситуацией утек водой сквозь пальцы, и от этого почти физически мутило, так что Стив продолжил методично простукивать каждый камень.

– Здесь дует, по стене, – окликнула его Алия. –  Что ж, хорошая новость: от удушья не умрем.

– Твой оптимизм радует, – холодно отозвался Стив, идя в указанном направлении.

– Но?

– Что?

– Я слышу в этой фразе «но». Что во мне тебя не радует?

 

Стив вздохнул. Упершись рукой в стену, за которой явно была пустота, он повернулся к Алии в пол-оборота. Может быть, не время. Может быть, не место. А может быть, уже давно было пора.

 

– Не знаю, агент Романова. Наверное, та папка с документами на полу.

Алия опустила взгляд себе под ноги.

– Зоркий глаз, – скривила губы она. – И не надо прикидываться, что ваши так не делают.

– Моя команда, – повысил голос Стив, уже не пряча прорезавшуюся в нем сталь, – так не делает.

Алия отвернулась.

 

– Я могу пробить эту стену. Но действовать придется быстро. Скажешь мне, как будешь готова.

– Всегда готова.

Стив дождался, когда Алия встанет рядом, и резко ударил щитом по кладке.

 

* * *

 

– Бак, ни одного прохода. Если и были какие люки, их завалило, – Дуган смотрел тяжело, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Баки не собирался слушать. Какие могут быть разговоры, если Стива еще не вытащили?

Фэлсворт и Морита с Джонсом продолжали муравьями ползать по завалу, то и дело окликая капитана и Романову.

 

– Барнс, – схватил его за предплечье Дуган, – остановись.

– Зачем? – поджал губы тот.

Дуган вздохнул.

– Дай хоть плечо тебе вправлю.

Секундная вспышка боли заставила Баки выдохнуть шумно, как от стопки водки – он бы сейчас и от большего не отказался, – но стало легче.

– Барнс, нашел! – раздался вопль Дернье. Он вывел из ангара танк. Тому сорвало крышу и раскурочило часть пушки, но он был все еще на ходу.

– Вот видишь, Дум-Дум, – сияюще улыбнулся Баки, превозмогая дрожь в пальцах, – нам просто нужна цепь. И крюк.

 

* * *

 

Рывок – удар – осколки. Проем за спиной осыпался, но они оба успели прорваться. Алия упала на пол, но Стив помог ей встать, забрасывая ее руку себе на плечо. Так они могли идти быстрее.

 

– Один вопрос, – вдруг заговорила Алия, перестав экономить силы и воздух. – Ты доверял тому, кто сделал тебя таким? Ты доверял ему?

– Да.

– А я доверяю тому, кто меня послал. Ты даже не знаешь, что в этих документах! То, что там описано… то, что делал Шмидт… ужасно. Это нельзя повторять. Но можно попробовать спасти его жертв. И его исследования всегда можно направить в другое русло. Для людей.

Алии было тяжело говорить, но в ее глазах горел огонь. Огонь благих намерений и уверенности в своей правоте. А Стив уже начал понимать, куда заводит эта дорога.

– Во-первых, эти документы могут попасть не в те руки. Как думаешь, что случится тогда? Своему начальству ты доверяешь. А тем, кто выше? Или если немцы убьют тебя и заберут эти бумаги, тогда что? Во-вторых, если ты так уверена в своей правоте, то почему прячешься, словно проштрафившаяся школьница? 

 

Алия не отвечала, ей было тяжело идти и говорить. Да Стив и не ждал ответов. Так что он закончил:

– И еще. Тот, кто сделал меня таким, он… Знаешь, он искренне верил, что так будет лучше для людей. В светлое будущее. В «мирное русло». Его убили через две минуты после моего создания.

– Я… соболезную.

– Не тот мы выбрали разговор, агент, я уже скучаю по вашему позитиву. Садись, – Стив подтолкнул ее к запыленному стулу.

– Ну охуеть, на эти катакомбы обрушилась такая дура, а стул уцелел.

 

Стив хмыкнул, принимаясь обследовать тупик, куда их завело. В очередной тайный кабинет без дверей раньше, видимо, заходили сверху. Сейчас туда вела искореженная лестница, придавленная тяжелыми плитами, которые тоже не слушались Стива. Наверное, они с Алией все еще были под телом.

Стив нашел наиболее хлипкую стену и повернулся к Алии. Та как раз затягивала туже свою повязку.

– Сука, блядь. – Она завязала еще один узел. – Что-то сегодня ты не следишь за чистотой моей речи.

– Читал исследование, что в критических ситуациях брань работает как обезболивающее.

– Свобода слова еще никогда не была так кстати, как после удара молотком по пальцам. Идем. Ты же знаешь, как нас отсюда вытащить. 

– Можешь отдохнуть еще. 

– Лучше мне не станет, а ногу я уже не чувствую.

– Мне взять тебя на руки?

– Потеря времени.

– А я буду пробивать тобой стены. Ты же железная женщина.

 

* * *

 

Гусеницы танка взрывали землю, разбрызгивая вокруг смесь песка и бетонной крошки. 

– Еще! – гаркнул Баки, стараясь перекричать рев моторов. Они светились синим светом все ярче и гудели не хуже турбин самолета, но сдвинувшаяся лишь на пару дюймов туша прочно застряла. – Еще, говорю!

– Барнс, я выжимаю все, что могу.

– Не пори чушь, Жак. Жми. 

Короткая передышка, и танк снова забуксовал.

 

Баки взобрался на бок танка и, оттолкнув Дернье, сел за рычаги сам.

– Давай же, давай! – он пнул ногой непослушную машину и выжал на полную.

Моторы загудели. Снова послышался скрежет гусениц о щебень. 

– Вылезай, – процедил Баки сквозь зубы Жаку. – Собери всех, толкайте.

– Бак, если не справляется танк…

– Живо!

Дернье спорить не стал.

– Ну! – зарычал Баки, смаргивая, – Ну, давай, хороший, немного же надо, поднапрягись, пожалуйста. Хоть раз в своей жизни сделай хорошее. Обещаю тебе танковый рай, малыш. Ну пожалуйста.  

 

Баки услышал, как парни обступили танк, и под их «раз-два-взяли» сделал еще один рывок. Второй. Третий. 

Послышался грохот, и танк резко сдвинулся с места, только не в ту сторону. На большой скорости его потащило назад. Невыносимый скрежет царапал слух, кабину затрясло. Бак быстро сгруппировался, но все равно ударился головой. Через мгновенье все прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Замер танк, стих скрежет. Только тихо щелкало в двигателях.

 

Баки кубарем выкатился из танка и огляделся. Тело чудовища провалилось глубже, под землю, размазав любые остатки стен.

– Нет, – тихо пробормотал Баки и бросился к завалу.

Он схватился за валявшуюся сверху балку и с рыком отбросил ее. Затем вцепился в лежавший под ней обломок стены и попытался его поднять. Плечо пульсировало болью, легкие обжигало от висевшей в воздухе пыли, но все же, застонав от натуги, Баки справился и, перевернув блок, отпихнул его в сторону. Тот оставил о себе на память глубокие царапины на руках, но Баки это не остановило. Он опустился и принялся руками раскапывать битый кирпич и обломки арматуры. Ладони быстро покрывались царапинами, крошки забивались под ногти, под кожу, но Баки не замечал. Он рыл, потому что если эта идиотская техника не справляется, то он-то должен. Потому что кто-то должен. 

 

Он не видел, как переглядываются парни. Как они хмурятся, наблюдая за ним. Только когда Дуган подошел и позвал его тихо, он замедлился.

– Бак.

– Что? 

– Ты должен хотя бы допустить мысль…

– Какую еще мысль? – поинтересовался Баки через плечо севшим голосом. – Какую мысль, Дуган?

– Под таким весом, – пробормотал тот, показывая на распластанного монстра, – под таким завалом никто не может…

– Он может! – крикнул Баки, вставая. – Стив может! – он повысил голос еще, сглатывая. 

Дуган отвернулся, хмуро смотря на предрассветное небо, и Баки захотелось ударить его, но вместо этого Баки только бессильно сжал кулаки. 

 

* * *

 

Алия вскрыла люк, и свежий осенний воздух ворвался в легкие, наполняя их до краев смолистым запахом влажного леса. Стив подтолкнул Алию выше, чтобы она смогла выбраться, потом сам вылез следом. 

Свет резал глаза, но сейчас это было даже приятно, и Стив позволил себе упасть на покрытую росой землю на полминуты. Когда органы чувств перестали сходить с ума, он почувствовал запах дыма и услышал голоса.

– Нам надо вернуться к команде.

– Да, – слабо откликнулась Алия.

 

Когда они вышли к развалинам базы, на горизонте начал заниматься рассвет. Ревущие стояли полукругом возле полуразрушенного танка. Кроме Дугана и Баки. Те стояли на развалинах и, кажется, спорили о чем-то. 

– Прохлаждаемся? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Стив.

– Капитан?.. 

– Стив! – Баки скатился с завала, вздымая за собой клубы пыли, и, подбежав к Стиву, стиснул его в объятиях.

Он прижался так крепко, что Стив уже не мог поддерживать Алию – хорошо, кто-то из парней смог ее принять и дать Стиву обнять Баки в ответ.  

– Я знал, – горячо зашептал Баки, – знал, знал...

Стив прижал друга крепче. Бак был весь перемазан пылью и гарью, хуже, чем после плена. Под глазами у него залегли синяки – им всем пора было бы отдохнуть, – но несмотря на это, он сжимал Стива изо всех сил стертыми до крови руками. 

– Что ты знал? – попытался снова усмехнуться Стив, но вышло так себе, голос предавал.

Баки плохо держали ноги, и Стив чувствовал, что это объятие – последний рывок валящегося от усталости человека. Но Баки не ослаблял хватку, сжимая Стива так, словно тот все еще был ввязавшимся в неприятности сопляком. Потом слабость все же взяла верх: Баки закрыл глаза, коснулся губами шеи Стива, и тот скорее почувствовал кожей, чем услышал: 

– Что ты жив, придурок.

– Конечно жив. Я как черепаха, буду жить еще лет триста. 

Баки нервно хохотнул. Стив повернулся к команде, давая Баки опереться на свое плечо. Тот не просто закинул ему руку на шею, но еще и смотрел вокруг с таким победным видом, словно сам только что откопал Капитана Америку из-под земли. Впрочем, Стив бы первый не решился с ним спорить.

 

Фэлсворт колдовал над ногой Алии. Судя по его лицу, пока ничего критичного не произошло, но квалифицированная помощь ей требовалась побыстрее. Сама она курила – Стив никогда не видел ее с сигаретой, ни до, ни после того дня, но в тот момент она скурила Джонсову самокрутку в три затяга и, затушив окурок о подошву сапога, спрятала его. Дернье пытался завести танк, а Дуган раздавал подобранные в ангаре пушки взамен утерянных.

 

– Сколько времени понадобится фрицам, чтобы отреагировать на устроенный нами фейерверк?

– С учетом видим… – начало было Алия, но, передумав разглагольствовать, ответила коротко: – Часа два. Из которых один мы уже потратили. 

– Уходим. 

 

Первые лучи солнца окрасили розовым руины базы ГИДРы, расцвечивая бликами куски стали, ошметки железа и неизвестного металла. Когда солнце обрело полную силу, тишину нарушило тарахтение легкомоторного самолета с черно-красным знаком на боку. Руины встретили разведку полным безмолвием и пустотой.

 

* * *

 

Коммандос ждала передислокация в сторону Швейцарии: оттуда стали поступать странные разведданные. Дорога предстояла длинная, но Стив был этому рад. Алию только залатали, Джонса лихорадило, да и остальным не мешало отдохнуть. Ехать по «своей» территории, не таясь, было приятно.

 

За сутки их доставили на первую точку. Это был миниатюрный заброшенный отель во французском захолустье. Люди бежали, когда город эвакуировали из-за бомбежек, да так пока никто и не вернулся. Неудивительно: четырехэтажный дом выглядел единственным уцелевшим зубом в щербатом старушечьем рту. Остальные строения на площади были разбиты: кто под корень, кто чернел уродливыми сколами. В отеле тоже не осталось и тени былого уюта, но любая кровать, даже покрытая слоем пыли, с пусть и отсыревшей подушкой, была куда приятней голой земли и вещмешка под головой. Не говоря уж о зеркалах, сохранившемся в некоторых номерах водопроводе (хоть и с холодной водой) и теплых одеялах. Каждому достался свой номер, и Стив обошел всех перед сном. Дуган, отселенный в отдельное крыло, храпел с приезда так, что стены дрожали. Фэлсворт остался с Джонсом, исполняя все указания врача. Алия листала невесть где откопанный сборник стихов на русском, Дернье с Моритой рубились в карты, но клятвенно божились отправиться спать в течение часа. И только Баки куда-то запропал. Его не было ни возле машин во дворе, ни в отведенной ему комнате; ребята тоже не знали, где он.

 

Стив нашел его в подвале. Когда-то здесь располагались бар и бильярдная. Стив мог закрыть глаза и увидеть, как над ярким зеленым сукном клубятся струйки сигаретного дыма, как играет свет хрустальных люстр в бокалах и украшениях дам. На тех разбитых подмостках, наверное, выступали музыканты.

Сейчас здесь лежали разбросанные по полу осколки бутылок, мимо которых ходил Баки с кием в руках. Несмотря на холод, он был в одной рубашке, как всегда не удосужившись ее застегнуть. Он гонял обшарпанные шары по столу, на дилетантский взгляд Стива – безо всякой системы. Обходил стол, потом ударом кия отправлял шар на то же место, где он и был несколько минут назад. Баки бил жестко. Резко. 

– Сержант Барнс, команда «отбой» никогда не для вас?

Баки даже не обернулся. Лишь снова нагнулся, почти ложась на стол, и, целясь в середину крупного белого шара, поинтересовался:

– Накажешь? Гауптвахта или пара нарядов вне очереди? – Бак ударил, но слишком сильно: шар врезался в борт и перепрыгнул его.

– Бак… – Стив отклеился от косяка и подошел ближе. – Ты знаешь, что нет. Не спится?

Баки не ответил. Он поднял «беглеца» и вернул его на стол. А затем с края стола подхватил бутылку из темного стекла и показал Стиву.

– Коньяк будешь? – спросил он, и Стив по его голосу понял, что половина этой бутылки пуста не просто так.

– Буду.

Вкус был так себе, но Баки так смотрел на Стива, когда тот приложился к горлу, что Стив понимал: отказываться нельзя.

– С тобой все впорядке, Бак?

– Знаешь… – Баки все же отправил один из шаров в лунку. Та оказалась дырявой, но Бак не остановился, поворачиваясь к следующему. – Говорят… многие говорят своим близким, чтобы, если они сами умрут, то те… ну, близкие, помнили их, но жили как раньше, были счастливыми. Ради памяти. Так вот. – Баки уперся руками в стол и посмотрел на Стива. Прямо. – Мы с тобой так не сможем.

Стив щедро отхлебнул из бутылки.

 

Баки отложил кий и медленно подошел к Стиву. Прислонившись к стене, он опустил взгляд и принялся давить ботинком кусок стекла, пока не растер его в мелкую крошку, почти пыль. И голос у него был такой же. Придавленный. С осколками.

– Там, в Италии, я понял кое-что. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, то я почувствую это, обязательно, здесь, – Баки постучал себя по груди, напротив сердца. – Я просто не смогу жить без тебя. Поэтому если я жив – то, значит, и ты жив.  

– Баки, – несмотря на выпитое, у Стива до боли пересохло горло. – Мы оба живы. И будем живы. У нас полно работы. – Он положил ладонь Баки на шею, поглаживая успокаивающе. – Я тебе отставки не дам, да и меня никто не отпустит. Так что умирать запрещено. 

 

Баки придвинулся ближе, чиркнув плечом по стене, и коснулся своим лбом лба Стива.Тот перехватил Баки второй рукой, прижимая ближе. 

– Стив, ты ведь мне не брат.

– Это уж точно, – ответил Стив, чувствуя, как и ему становится жарко, несмотря на промозглую ночь за окном. Баки горел особым внутренним жаром, и тому явно не коньяк был причиной, коньяк разве что позволил выпустить его наружу. Стив чувствовал это пальцами, телом. Сердцем.

– И не друг. Стив, это больше, оно внутри, – Бак снова коснулся груди, и Стив сжал ладони на его затылке. Теперь их лица касались носами, и Стив вдыхал выдохи Баки. Он не знал, откуда Баки берет слова, потому что у него самого они давно закончились. Он мог только тихо соглашаться.

– Знаю, Бак. 

– Ты – это словно кусок меня. И если та часть, которая «я», – это взрослый, и он должен отвечать за свои ошибки, доказывать, соответствовать, то ты… –  Баки говорил быстро, его дыхание сбилось, и он перешел на шепот: – ты – это та часть, которую любишь безоговорочно, – закончил Баки почти одними губами.

– «Ты мне сейчас мозг взорвешь», – тихо ответил Стив, подаваясь вперед на разделявший их дюйм и сцеловывая усмешку с губ Баки. 

 

Баки ответил жадно – его поцелуй был сильным, он плотно прижимался губами, вжимая Стива в стену. Стив не знал, хорошо они целуются или плохо, он знал только то, что сейчас его сердце выпрыгнет из груди, или он расплавится от близости Баки.

Через два вздоха Баки прервал поцелуй, но не отстранился, только глаза отвел, снова уставившись в пол.

– Дрянной коньяк, да?

– Я не разбираюсь в этом, Бак, так что сам мне скажи, – Стив взъерошил волосы на затылке Баки.

Тот снова поцеловал Стива. На этот раз мягче, нежнее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Стив не дышал. Не знал как. Все это было так странно… но, с другой стороны, Стив чувствовал себя правильно. Как будто в сложном механизме все шестеренки встали наконец в свои пазы. Ему было попросту хорошо.

 

– Если я дам команду «отбой» в своей спальне, ты послушаешься?

Баки задумчиво поднял недопитую бутылку коньяка и посмотрел на нее. А затем перевернул, давая янтарной жидкости вытечь на пол.

– Так точно.

 

Баки уснул быстро. Только его щека коснулась широкой груди Стива, как он отключился. Стив поглаживал его по плечу. Колючие волосы щекотали нос, но Стиву отчего-то нравилось. Его веки медленно тяжелели и, как он ни пытался растянуть удовольствие и насладиться весом тела Баки на себе, звуком его дыхания, сон все же взял свое.

 

* * *

 

За окном бушевала метель. Здесь, в пустом пабе, было сухо и тепло, но Стиву казалось, что он все еще стоит под ледяным снежным дождем, без жалости лупящим прямо в лицо, а колючий ветер пробирается под одежду. Под кожу. 

Стив подумал, что тепло ему больше не будет никогда. Невозможно согреться, если сердце отказывается гнать по венам кровь. Если сердца больше нет.

– Сколько ты уже выпил? – Алия подкралась незаметно. Впрочем, Стив сейчас и поступь Дугана не заметил бы. На ее плечи был накинут черный платок поверх формы, и, судя по теням под глазами, она тоже не спала.

Стив скривился.

– Неважно. Расскажу тебе кое-что из секретных данных о суперсолдате. У сыворотки есть побочные эффекты. Мне все это, – он обвел рукой полку за барной стойкой, – как вода.

– И это не всегда кстати, – закончила Алия за него.

 

Молчание было тягучим. Липким.

– У этого пойла дрянной вкус, – пробормотал Стив, разглядывая дно бокала сквозь мутноватую жидкость. Он не знал, что еще сказать. О чем говорить. Его это не удивляло, ведь он не знал, как жить.

– Так будет получше, – она отдала ему свой стакан с виски. Стив не почувствовал разницы, хотя пахло по-другому. Знакомо. Баки всегда выбирал виски.

– Он любил хороший алкоголь.

 

Стив покрутил в руках стакан и поставил его на стол резко, чудом не разбив.

– Погибнуть должен был я.

– Смерть не знает сослагательного наклонения. Увы, не знает.

– Я многих потерял. Когда умерла мать… было больно. Тоска по ней навсегда останется во мне, но я знаю, что ее приняли Небеса, а все, что могу я – оправдать ее надежды. Совсем по-другому было, когда застрелили доктора Эрскина. Он… он погиб из-за меня. Эта вина ложится на плечи. Ее не стряхнуть. Но я знал, что должен сделать, чтобы его смерть не была напрасной. Но сейчас от меня просто оторвали половину. Это больше не я.

Еще он хотел бы сказать, что этот кусок был в нем всегда, с детства, но за последний месяц они с Баки стали друг другу близки настолько, насколько люди уже не могут. Проросли друг в друга корнями. Но Стив не мог. Не мог рассказать об идиотских поцелуях в засаде под дождем или о том, какие горячие ладони у запыхавшегося сержанта. 

 

_ – Снимай одежду, быстро, – приказывает Стив, и Баки ржет, стягивая с себя промокшую насквозь куртку, рубашку, штаны.  _

_ – Люблю твои приказы. _

_ Стив кидает в него сухим бельем, и Баки кривится: _

_ – Уже меньше. А сам? _

_ – Не срочно. Простуды мне больше не грозят. _

_ – Ага, но… – Бак вместо того, чтобы прикрыться, сам стягивает со Стива форму, – ты по-прежнему мерзкая мокрая лягушка, пока не переоденешься.  _

 

Стив хотел бы рассказать обо всем этом, но не знал нужных слов. И не знал, насколько может делиться таким с русской. Стив вообще не знал, зачем говорит о Баки с Алией, но она все еще сидела здесь и чего-то ждала, а чувства затапливали его с головой, мешая дышать. Так что ему было, в общем-то, уже все равно.

– Кажется, я сам сорвался в пропасть. Вокруг тьма, я падаю все глубже, а дна все нет.

– Его не будет. Когда теряешь близких, дна никогда нет. И все, что остается, – это жить ради памяти.

Стив рассмеялся, захлебываясь виски. 

 

_ Мы с тобой так не сможем. _

 

– Это ведь я всегда был декабрем. Занудный, тусклый. Холодные руки. Кашель. Его немного скрашивает Рождество, но в целом-то дурацкий месяц. Никому толком не нужный. А Баки…  – Стив сглотнул, но краски вокруг все равно смазались. – Май. Непостоянный. Яркий. Горячий. Грозовой.

Защипало нестерпимо горло. Что ж… Алия может дописать в свои отчеты, что суперсолдаты все же плачут. Но она сидела неестественно прямо и прикрыв, будто от усталости, глаза. Стив видел, как темнеют ее ресницы, и понимал – есть вещи, которые она утаит от начальства.

Стив потер переносицу, с шумом вдыхая. Он хотел договорить. Это было важно. 

– Май – это всегда обещание. Что еще немного, и будет лето. Но он умер, и лето больше не наступит никогда. И Рождества не дождался. А я… – Стив показал на стоящую на краю стола бутылку шерри-бренди, – даже не успел подарить ему подарок.

– Он был счастлив с тобой. Он ушел счастливым.

– Нет! – Стив встал резко, – Когда он падал, я видел только страх. Холод. Снег. И пахло там смертью. 

 

Стив ушел не попрощавшись. Следовало привести себя в порядок – через несколько часов ему было приказано явиться к Филлипсу. Похоже, разведка обнаружила логово Черепа. Уничтожение ГИДРы и Тессеракта осталось тем единственным, о чем Стив мог думать трезво. Единственным, что еще имело какой-то смысл.

 

  
Art by LABB

* * *

 

Тихо зашуршало в наушнике. Стив отрубил радиосвязь на борту, но это была не она, а недавно изобретенная Старком гарнитура для Коммандос. Она питалась от захваченных у ГИДРы энергоблоков и быстро садилась, но зато поддерживала связь на огромных расстояниях.

– Капитан… капитан… слышишь меня?

 

Стив вздохнул и поднес гарнитуру к губам.

– Да, агент Романова, слышу вас.

– Тут все пытаются до тебя достучаться. Филлипс. Картер. Старк.

– Радио сломалось, – неохотно соврал Стив.

– Ты собрался направить самолет во льды?

– Да, я должен уничтожить то, что на борту.

– Включая себя, что ли?

 

Голос Алии не был похож на голос разведчика. Она ругалась. Она была зла. Стив знал, почему, но это был его выбор, и он не собирался объяснять. Она должна была понимать.

– Помехи, мне плохо тебя слышно.

 

– Стив, это дерьмовый план!

– То, что на этом борту – опасно. В любых руках. Я должен…

– Мне плевать, как глубоко затонет груз ГИДРы.

– Я должен сделать это. Для такого меня создали.

– Никто не рожден для смерти. Матери не для нее рожают детей, – голос Алии набирал силу, она начинала говорить все быстрее, пока не захлебнулась словами: – Я так понимаю, говорить о жизни ради памяти бесполезно, я… Черт. Стив. Не хочу терять еще одного друга.

 

Стив посмотрел на заходящиеся стрелки приборов. У него осталось совсем немного времени.   

– Давай так, – собравшись, сказал он. – Ты выпьешь со мной?

– В любое время.

– Я позвоню.

– Я не буду менять номер телефона.

 

Наушник затрещал – самолет уносился все дальше из зоны слышимости. Стив отбросил бесполезную гарнитуру и вцепился обеими руками в штурвал, накреняя самолет сильнее.

Стив видел, как стремительно приближается вода, и зажмурился. Он собирался проверить, что будет, когда он все же доберется до дна. Кажется, вопреки словам Алии, сейчас у него были все шансы проверить. 

 

**Часть 2**

 

Стив успел влететь в лифт за секунду до того, как захлопнулись двери. 

– Для девяностолетнего старика ты весьма бодр, – услышал он знакомый насмешливый голос. Это была Наташа.

– К Фьюри? – пальцы Стива зависли над кнопкой восемнадцатого этажа.

– Ну а как ты думаешь?

– Что-то важное? – Стив нажал на кнопку и повернулся к Наташе.

– Я знаю не больше твоего, – она помахала недоеденным пончиком, – он выдернул меня из кафе.

 

Стив отвернулся к окну, разглядывая распростертый под ними город. Лифт неторопливо поднимался, давая увидеть все больше. Стива тоже сдернули с обеда, но он был, по правде говоря, этому рад. Фьюри не вызывает просто так, особенно сразу двух Мстителей, а значит, наклевывалась работа. С тех пор как Манхэттен окончательно отряхнулся от последствий вторжения читаури, таких дел, что увлекали бы с головой, отключали мозг, переключая все ресурсы на одну цель, выматывали до нуля – таких, чтобы придавали смысл существованию Капитана Америки, не было. И Стив с удовольствием хватался за любое пустяковое задание.

 

С Наташей работать было приятно. Трудно поначалу: когда Стив впервые увидел ее, услышал знакомую, хоть и американизированную, фамилию, он замер – вмерз в палубу авианосца, боясь, что тронулся умом. Но затем привык. Наташа Романофф не любила разговоров о себе, а при имени «Алия» на ее лице отразилось лишь недоумение, но Стив не верил в совпадения. Поэтому продолжал считать ее племянницей, внучкой… хоть кем-то связанным с той, с которой он сражался бок-о-бок против ГИДРы еще в сороковые. Так было легче. Она была похожа на Алию. И иногда Стиву казалось, что он все же видит знакомый блеск в глазах. Потом он переводил взгляд на другую форму скул, огненные волосы, совсем иную манеру работы и движения, и напоминал себе, что не стоит обманываться. Порой, в минуты слабости, когда память ворочалась болезненно внутри, мешая спать, наполняя спальню запахом дыма, звуками выстрелов и миражами утерянных лиц, голосов, родного тепла, сменившегося колючим холодом… В такие минуты он думал о том, что предпочел бы увидеть здесь ту отчаянную и резкую девчонку. Впрочем, в последнем Романофф было не отказать. И Стив был ей за это благодарен. Потому что она едко и жестко, но отлично знакомила Стива с двадцать первым веком. Каждая ее подколка словно катком вдавливала его в этот новый мир стекла и машин, не давая насовсем потеряться в воспоминаниях.

 

Лифт тихо дзынькнул, выпуская Стива и Наташу на восемнадцатом. Фьюри их ждал, и один его вид уже разгонял адреналин в крови, потому что глава Щ.И.Т.а был не только крайне обеспокоен, но и явно взбешен.

– Роджерс, Романофф… быстрее, проходите.

– Сэр? – Стив взял по привычке под козырек, словно показывая: Капитан Америка здесь, он готов к работе.

Наташа присела на край стола и, закинув ногу на ногу, молча отправила в рот пончик. Фьюри ничего не сказал ни одному из них, и это уже не на шутку напрягло Стива.

– Что случилось?

– Нашу лабораторию на 15-й улице ограбили. Был украден топливный элемент РС-57. – Фьюри подвинул к Наташе файл с фотографиями. – Наша новая разработка. О ней мало кто знал, формально исследованием занимались не мы, а дочерняя фирма – КамиКорп.

– А охрана была тоже КамиКорповской? – уточнил Стив, заглядывая в документы. Технические данные ему мало о чем говорили, а вот фото могли оказаться полезными.

– Нет, там стояли наши люди. Их всех вырубили мощным нейротоксином. Некоторые до сих пор приходят в себя, хотя прошло уже несколько часов. Сработано было гладко и чертовски тихо, – процедил Фьюри, – людей убрали газом, всю технику отрубили мощнейшим электромагнитным импульсом. 

– Резервный генератор? – приподняла Наташа бровь.

– По «счастливому», – Фьюри выделил слово жестом, – стечению обстоятельств, утром забарахлил и был отправлен в ремонт. Так что ни камеры слежения, ни сигнализация, ни экстренное оповещение, ни системы безопасности – не отработало ничего. Но у меня есть и хорошая новость. Одну зацепку нам все же оставили. Приготовься, Роджерс, сейчас будет твой выход с шуточками про добротную старину. ЭМ-импульс не смог убить одну камеру – пленочную. Она забарахлила, застряла на одном кадре, но он у нас все же есть.

Фьюри вывел изображение на экран.

 

По коридору шел – явно не бежал, а уверенно шел – мужчина, облаченный в черный защитный костюм, закрывающий все его тело. Тяжелые сапоги, штаны, перчатки, куртка со множеством ремней, на которых крепился – Стив это понял даже по не очень четкому изображению – целый арсенал ножей и огнестрельного оружия разного калибра. Стив ожидал увидеть балаклаву или бритый затылок с минимумом опознавательных примет, но террорист не стеснялся своих распущенных и весьма длинных волос. Только нижняя половина его лица была закрыта маской. В руках он держал тот самый элемент с фотографий из документации.

 

– Ого, – пробормотала Наташа, слезая со стола и подходя ближе. – Неужто Блэкджек? 

– Что?

– Мне кажется, я знаю этого парня. Не лично, но в определенных кругах слухи о нем ходят. Фрилансер. Как я до прихода в Щ.И.Т. Больше по Европейскому рынку был.

Фьюри это объяснение устроило, а вот Стиву понятнее не стало.

– Фрилансер?

– Наемник. Делает работу спецагента за деньги. Фьюри, ищите заказчика. Блэкджек ничего не делает для себя. Ему кто-то платит.

– Вам стоит знать еще кое-что. РС-57 – лишь часть разрабатываемого нами нового двигателя.

– Есть еще?

– Бинго, Кэп. На складе в Риджвуде хранятся образцы топлива. Само по себе оно мало чем примечательно, но РС-57 без него не заработает. На базе в Астории наши техники недавно собрали первый рабочий прототип двигателя. Там же вся документация. Есть еще лаборатория в Уайтстоуне. Там занимались разработкой стабилизатора.

– Может, нам стоит перевезти все части сюда?

– На каждой из точек – наши люди. А вот перевозки – дополнительные риски. Тем более, пока лакомые кусочки лежат как приманка в мышеловке, у нас есть шансы вовремя ее захлопнуть. Так что в случае тревоги на любой из баз – а тревогой я буду считать даже потерю связи – вас немедленно уведомят. Поймайте ублюдка и приведите сюда.

 

* * *

 

От прихода сигнала тревоги из Астории до высадки на точку прошло всего пятнадцать минут. И все же они опоздали. 

Сегодня сигнализацию отрубать не стали. Она оглушительно верещала. Как и пожарная тревога, хотя дыма Стив не видел. Только перепуганных людей, выбегающих из здания. Охранники пытались навести порядок, но их было сильно меньше, чем говорил Фьюри. Значит, где-то лежали их напарники. И, судя по лицам гражданских, те уже их видели.

Стив мысленно попросил Бога, чтобы грабитель и на этот раз использовал свой токсин вместо огнестрела. Взобравшись на крышу фургона Щ.И.Т.а, Стив оглядел толпу сверху. Белые и синие халаты, каски охранников, крики, давка на входе, зажатые уши… Стоп. Одному из поторапливающихся прочь сотрудников центра халат был явно тесноват. В руках он нес что-то тяжелое и шел, низко опустив голову, закрывшись волосами, стараясь все время быть в центре плотной группы других людей, но Стив разглядел знакомую маску.

 

– Машину, живо! – крикнул он Наташе, скатываясь по лобовому стеклу фургона. 

Романофф отлично поняла, что неповоротливый фургон – не то, что нужно Стиву. Не став медлить, она выскочила на проезжую часть, тормозя первую попавшуюся машину. Вытащив ошалевшего от экстренного торможения водителя, она широко улыбнулась, пробормотав: «Страна вас не забудет», и перебралась на пассажирское. Стив уселся за руль ауди и выжал газ, разворачивая машину. 

 

Блэкджек времени тоже не терял. Обойдя последнего охранника, он рванул к припаркованному у обочины форду. Автомобиль зарычал и тронулся еще до его подхода – Блэкджека ждали, он влетел уже на ходу.

 

– Выгоним его на дорогу пошире, – Стив переключил передачу, уходя со встречки.

Наташа кивнула и вжала в ухо гарнитуру:

– Сэр? Сэр? Перекрывайте улицы. Все повороты с 31-ой авеню. 

– Ничего себе требования у современных девушек, – пробормотал Стив, лавируя между тормозящими на светофоре машинами. Проскочив за секунду до красного, он нашел взглядом синий форд и снова газанул.

– На 33-й только поворот к Бродвею, – заранее попросила Наташа и добавила: – А второй поворот оставьте, но якобы перекройте.

У Фьюри было мало времени. Стив видел выдвигающиеся «от сбоев» заграждения и шлагбаумы. Случайные аварии и поломки автобусов. К сожалению, так было не везде. От Ньютаун-роуд форд пришлось отгонять самим: Стив смог подъехать к нему сбоку, притираясь, заталкивая назад, на дорогу. Доля секунды – все, что было у них в запасе, – и форд снова вырвался вперед. Блэкджека послали явно денежные ребята. Кажется, они наняли не только умелого и дорогого «фрилансера», но и профессионального гонщика ему в пару. 

– Черт, – ругнулась Наташа, высовываясь из окна перед 41-й. Она несколько раз пальнула в рекламный баннер, заставляя его обрушиться прямо перед носом форда. С поворотом на 34-ю тоже разобралась сама. 

 

На 33-й по Наташиной просьбе у Фьюри «не получилось». Образовавшийся там затор не помешал форду проскочить между ядрено-желтой тойотой и заглохшим автобусом. 

– Клюнул. Гони его к мосту.

– Есть, мэм. – Стив взял правее, не упуская машину Блэкджека из виду.

 

Чуть не упустив форд на бульваре, Стив все же смог загнать его на прежний маршрут. Машин вокруг становилось все меньше – люди Фьюри работали. Непривычная к таким погоням ауди держалась молодцом. Когда они наконец вырулили на мост, вокруг не осталось почти никого. Стив выжал газ в пол, стараясь настичь Блэкджека. 

Наташа пыталась стрелять по колесам, высунувшись из окна, но громоздкий фудтрак перегородил ей обзор. Стив ушел от столкновения, Наташа нырнула назад в салон и быстро огляделась.

– Нам везет. Люк открой.

Стив нашел кнопку достаточно быстро: на современных машинах рисовали буквально все. Помогало привыкнуть к обилию кнопок и рычажков, сопоставимому скорее с самолетом, чем с привычными Стиву автомобилями начала века.

 

Наташа ухватилась за край крыши и подтянулась выше, ставя колено Стиву на плечо. Первая пуля оставила скол на багажнике форда. Это было куда точнее, чем предыдущие выстрелы, и Стив постарался держать машину как можно ровнее, изо всех сил сигналя всем, попадавшимся на пути. 

Выстрел. Еще один – Стив был готов поклясться, что по колесу, но, видимо, Наташина пуля угодила в диск, а не в шину. Форд занервничал. Он принялся маневрировать из стороны в сторону. Расстояние сокращалось. Выстрел. Выстрел. Наташа перезарядила пистолет.

 

Вдруг форд взял ровнее. Стив понял, к чему шло, только когда из люка показалась черная макушка. Блэкджек решил ответить Наташе взаимностью. Вот только в руках у него была винтовка, и стрелял он отнюдь не по колесам. Стив плечом почувствовал, как дернулась Наташа, уходя от выстрелов, и позволил себе легкие маневры, уводя их из-под обстрела.

– Давай вниз! – рявкнул он.

– Не упускать же шанс, ровнее, Кэп. Ну! – Наташа напряглась, словно натянутая струна, вкладывая всю себя в новый выстрел. 

 

Блэкджек не уворачивался, а его машина ехала все так же ровно. Он просто вскинул руку и перехватил ею пулю. Ладонью. На лету. Стив глазам своим не поверил, но грабитель в черном демонстративно перекатил пулю между пальцами и отшвырнул прочь.

– Что за… – начала было Наташа, но вдруг вскрикнула. Ее колено вжалось Стиву под подбородок, мешая дышать, а затем съехало еще ниже, соскакивая на руль. Ауди потянуло влево. Через мгновенье раздался хлопок, и машину совсем закрутило: Блэкджек попал по колесу. Стив сжал руль изо всех сил, пытаясь вывести машину из заноса.

– Наташа? Нат?!

Наташа сползла ниже, и Стив почувствовал запах крови.

Стив высвободил одну руку и, схватив напарницу за пояс, втащил в салон. Бережно сдвинув ее ногу и разблокировав руль, он взял наконец машину под контроль, насколько мог. Мир за лобовым стеклом стал крутиться чуть медленнее.

– Нат, скажи мне что-нибудь!

– Блядь.

– Не отключайся. Не отключайся, – пробормотал Стив, останавливая наконец чертову тонну металла. 

 

Он повернулся к Наташе и помог ей сесть ровнее. Рукой она зажимала плечо, по пальцам текла кровь. Плохо.

Стив схватил ее гарнитуру.

– Нам нужна скорая. Срочно.

– Роджерс? Вы поймали его?

– Нет. Он ушел. Наташа ранена. Пулевое. 

– Дерьмо, – прошипел Фьюри. – Бригада скоро будет.

 

– Урод. Терминатор гребаный, – Наташин голос дрожал, она дышала неровно, сквозь сжатые зубы, но продолжала оставаться в сознании.

Стив заглянул ей за спину – пуля прошла навылет. В бардачке, по счастью, нашелся шарф, который Стив скомкал, зажимая рану с другой стороны.

– С-сука… когда я доберусь до мудака… 

Стив покачал головой, ободряюще поглаживая Наташу по здоровому плечу.

– Держись.

– Что-то сегодня ты не следишь за чистотой моей речи.

 

Стива обожгло. Словно током прошибло. Нет. Это просто невозможно. На секунду показалось, что реальность сместилась, и вместо бензина и жженой резины нос щекочет бетонная пыль. Это сон. Галлюцинация. Ведь люди не ловят пули руками. Ведь Наташа говорит по-английски так… так… Так.

Стив стиснул пальцы слишком сильно, и Наташа возмущенно вскинула голову. Стив вгляделся в ее глаза – пристально, словно в них была записана ее настоящая история. И сквозь злость и боль, сквозь – он наконец их заметил – линзы, меняющие рисунок сетчатки и оттенок глаз, – он увидел знакомое. 

Словно во сне он очень тихо, не своим голосом, а голосом того – юного задиристого капитана, – сказал:

– Читал исследование, что в критических ситуациях брань работает как обезболивающее.

Наташа зажмурилась, так же тихо выдыхая еще одно «блядь». А потом вцепилась зубами в губу и отвернулась к окну.

 

Стив молча отодвинулся, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Боже. Он смотрел на Наташу и словно видел ее снова. Он подмечал детали, а мозг услужливо подсовывал комментарии. Волосы – краска. Лицо – операция? Травма? Побег от прошлого? Манера движения – конечно, семьдесят лет тренировок и работы кому угодно ее изменят. Но чем дольше Стив вглядывался, тем больше он подмечал не различий, а сходств. 

«Дурак ты, Стив. Маленький наивный мальчик». 

А потом в голове вдруг загорелось совсем дурацкое воспоминание, и Стив стукнулся затылком о подголовник.

 

_ – Русские имена выговорить же невозможно. Да-рья, – Баки дробит слова на слоги, старательно артикулируя. – Ну язык же свернешь. Ар-ка-дий. _

_ – Ты где понабрался? _

_ – Алия рассказала. Нет, ну только представь, Ин-но-кен-тий. А еще вспомнил: Даз-дра-пер-ма. Так смешно. _

_ – По-моему, она над тобой издевается. _

_ – Это над тобой все издеваются, а я, между прочим, умею производить впечатление! _

_ – Ага, – ржет Стив, – еще какое! _

_ Баки пихается и продолжает: _

_ – Еф-ро-синь-я. Пан-те-лей-мон. _

 

– Не надо так смотреть. – Наташа старалась дышать глубже.

– Красивое имя: «Нат-алия», – невпопад ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляда.

– Угу.

– Почему? 

– Долгая история. Не сейчас.

– Я не про то, как. Почему ты не сказала?

 

Наташа все же повернулась к Стиву. Ее лицо было бледным, а губы подрагивали.

– Прости, – опустил он голову. – Давай потом. Просто… не ожидал.

– Не хотела все испортить.

– Что? 

– Когда Фьюри тебя разморозил, я была далеко. Когда смогла приехать, на нас Локи свалился. А потом ты смирился. Привык к новому… миру. Не хотела ворошить прошлое.

– Смирился... – бесцветно повторил Стив. 

 

Он слышал приближающийся вой сирены и держал Алию… Наташу за руку. 

Через полминуты Капитан Америка встанет и выйдет из машины, откроет дверь, возьмет Наташу на руки и внесет в скорую. Их уже будет ждать вечно недовольный доктор Торрес. Потом Фьюри – отчет, новый план. Капитану Америке надо будет ловить Блэкджека и возвращать украденные части двигателя. Капитан Америка может работать на износ. Его не остановят душевные потрясения.

Но пока Стив сидел и сжимал холодные Наташины пальцы, пытаясь не дать тщательно выстроенной плотине прорваться. Потому что, возможно, Наташа была все же права.

 

* * *

 

Блэкджек хлопнул дверью и кинул кейс на стол.

– Об этом мы не договаривались, – маска не мешала его голосу звучать угрожающе.

– О чем вы? – непонимающе промямлил одетый под обычного офисного клерка заказчик, протягивая Блэкджеку деньги. Тот быстро пересчитал их и убрал в сумку.

– Капитан Америка. Слышали о таком? С какой стати он сует нос в мои дела?

– Мы не думали, что он вмешается. Щ.И.Т. обычно не зовет Мстителей по пустякам.

– Так значит, Щ.И.Т. – Блэкджек уперся руками в стол, наклоняясь к заказчику. – Об этом в контракте, кстати, тоже было не так много. 

– Специалист вашего уровня должен был легко справиться со Щ.И.Т.ом.

– Приберегите вашу лесть для других, – Блэкджек стукнул кулаком по столу. – Капитан Америка – это не охрана Щ.И.Т.а, это чертов супергерой. Я ваш заказ выполнил, но теперь я ухожу.

Заказчик достал из кармана платок и протер лоб.

 

Его голос остановил Блэкджека уже у двери.

– Суперсолдат стоит дороже, конечно. Мы прекрасно это понимаем. Пятнадцать процентов сверху вас устроит?

– Двадцать. И операция откладывается на две недели. Мне нужно подготовиться. Иначе…

– Мы согласны! – затараторил заказчик, и Блэкджек пожалел, что не попросил сразу все тридцать.

 

* * *

 

Стив белозубо улыбнулся медсестре, придерживая руку за пазухой, и проскользнул в палату.

Наташа не спала. Она сидела, листая переданные от Фьюри сводки новостей. Упертый трудоголик. Хотя теперь Стив прекрасно понимал, почему.

Увидев Стива, она потерялась на секунду, но потом взяла себя в руки и снова уткнулась в бумаги.

– Не думала, что ты придешь.

– Ты не сдержала обещание.

Наташа выгнула бровь, поглядывая на Стива снизу вверх. А тот только забрал из ее рук бумаги и достал из-за пазухи бутылку пива.

– Я не дозвонился. Но решил, что это не повод отказываться от выпивки.

Наташа слабо улыбнулась.

– Ты мой спаситель. Только Торрес будет не в восторге. 

– Мы ему не скажем, – заговорщическим шепотом ответил Стив.

 

Стив сел на Наташину кровать. Он старался улыбаться: Наташе нужна была поддержка, так ему казалось. И так было проще самому. В его голове теснились сотни вопросов, которые он не решался задать. Не только потому что не знал, через что пришлось пройти Наташе, не ударит ли он ее ненароком по больному, а потому что не знал, готов ли услышать ответы. Впервые в жизни Стив почувствовал в себе подтачивающее малодушие, которое умоляло забыть обо всем, оставить все как есть. Вернуться в зал с боксерской грушей, запереться там. Но Стив знал, что груша – иллюзия защищенности. Самообман. Она не спасает ни от дурных снов, ни от контрастирующей с воспоминаниями реальности, ни от холода под сердцем.

 

Наташа заговорила сама, и Стив был ей очень благодарен. Говорила она долго. Сначала о том, как ее отозвали назад в Советский Союз после гибели Капитана Америки, о том, как закончилась война и потерялась связь с другими Коммандос. Потом о русских разработках для космонавтики. Так говорили ей, так говорили восторженным ученым: повторим успех Америки с сывороткой – и сможем в космосе все. Выносливость. Сила. Люди будущего. Прекрасного будущего. Впрочем, сыворотку они так и не воспроизвели. Эксперимент за экспериментом что-то не клеилось. Гипотеза об ускоренном метаболизме хорошо работала, увеличивая в разы скорость регенерации и силу, но люди старели почти на глазах. Тогда исследования сконцентрировались на решении этой проблемы. И вот здесь Наташе повезло. О, она уже тогда, еще не познакомившись с Беннером (точнее, Халком), понимала, как ей повезло, потому что видела своими глазами неудачные эксперименты. А ей достались улучшенные показатели выносливости – не до уровня суперсолдата, но полезная способность, – и очень замедленное старение. Она сама не знала, насколько. Только на прошлой неделе решила все же купить первый в жизни крем от мимических морщин. На пробу.

 

Стив слушал не только что ему рассказывала Наташа, но и как. Вопреки всему – это были приятные для нее воспоминания. Наверное, Стив так же бы говорил о докторе Эрскине, хотя с каждым годом в нем крепла мысль о том, что успех Эрскина породил не только Капитана Америку, но и толпы одержимых последователей, монстров, искалеченных жизней… И все же это никогда не изменит того душевного тепла, что чувствовал Стив рядом с ним. Как и поразительной уверенности доктора в себе, в людях, в Стиве – кажется, Стив никогда так не верил в себя, как верил в него доктор Эрскин.

 

А потом Наташа дошла до закрытия программы, и вот здесь неспешный ручей ее рассказа все же столкнулся с первым порогом, постепенно ускоряясь, превращаясь в опасную горную реку. Неперспективно. Малорезультативно. Вы нужнее на других направлениях. Наташа говорила бегло, лавируя между бурлящими в ней потоками. Не распространялась, но – Боже, не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы понять, что скрывалось за этими «другими направлениями». Стив молчал. Слушал. Дойдя до развала Союза, Наташа попросила воды – пиво уже закончилось.

 

Опустошив стакан и помолчав несколько минут, она вернула своему голосу спокойствие и закончила, опуская любые подробности:

– Я ушла. В тот самый «фриланс». Не разбирала заказчиков, гоняясь за деньгами и адреналином. Искала пределы. Теряла себя. 

– И все же ты здесь. Смогла найтись?

– Клинт нашел. Спас мою шкуру, дважды нарушив этим приказ Фьюри на устранение. Ну и… я здесь.

– Клинт хороший напарник.

– Очень. Смог достучаться до Алии, прятавшейся где-то глубоко внутри. Я-то ее уже похоронила.

 

Стив посмотрел в потолок, разглядывая лампы и стыки плит. Потер солнечное сплетение.

– А мой мальчик из Бруклина, кажется, уснул навсегда.

– Он проснется. Тебе нужно время.

– Не уверен, что ему стоит просыпаться здесь. Не знаю, кто кому меньше нужен: этот мир ему или он миру. Если бы меня спросили…

– Стив.

– Неважно. 

Он мотнул головой, словно все неприятные мысли можно было просто стряхнуть, встал и улыбнулся, пряча пустую бутылку под куртку:

– Поправляйся. Нам еще Блэкджека ловить.

– Не смей поймать его без меня.

– Я постараюсь. 

 

* * *

 

Блэкджек затаился. Это удивляло Стива, бесило Фьюри и немного радовало Наташу. Она даже успела выйти из больницы, хотя до полного восстановления ей было еще далеко, а в Риджвуде и Уайтстоуне было по-прежнему тихо. 

 

Фьюри экспериментировал с охраной: то усиливал ее, раздувая мыльным пузырем важность проводимых исследований, создавая искусственную шумиху, то, наоборот, ослаблял, пытаясь спровоцировать грабеж, но никакие его действия не привели к толковому результату. Пока в совершенно ничем не примечательный вечер пятого июня не взвыл экстренный канал связи.

 

План был готов давно. Наташа, которую можно было задержать на больничной койке только наручниками, и от тех она бы избавилась за пять минут, на этот раз была на поддержке. Поэтому в здание Стив ворвался один. Что бы ни натворил Блэкджек, но внутри не было никого. Ни людей, ни тел – только мерцающие огни аварийки. Стив сделал несколько осторожных шагов, озираясь, и вдруг услышал шорох. Из-за угла показался Блэкджек. Сегодня он не прятался за маскировкой, наоборот – предстал перед Стивом в полном боевом облачении. В руках он нес простой рюкзак. Очевидно, не пустой.

 

Увидев на своем пути Капитана Америку, Блэкджек замер напряженно, но к оружию тянуться не стал. Только сказал глухо:

– Уйди с дороги.

Стив демонстративно перехватил поудобнее щит, но тоже не стал приближаться. Он сомневался, что получится договориться, но не мог не попробовать: 

– Не стоит усложнять.

– Согласен, – кивнул Блэкджек, но он явно вкладывал в это не тот смысл, который имел в виду Стив.

– Тогда отдай мне сумку, – он все же продолжил гнуть свою линию и протянул руку.

Блэкджек вместо ответа надел рюкзак. Стив вздохнул и перегородил дорогу к выходу.

– Отвали!

– Прости, парень. 

 

Блэкджек занес руку для удара, и Стив успел прикрыться щитом. Второй удар Блэкджек сделал левой рукой. Кулак столкнулся с щитом жестко, с металлическим призвуком. Сила удара была огромной – Стив не просто не смог устоять на ногах, он отлетел назад, вышибив спиной стеклянные двери.

Блэкджек резко сорвался с места, пытаясь сбежать, но Стив приподнялся и метнул щит, целясь под колени. Попал. Блэкджек упал, мгновенно сгруппировавшись и кувыркнувшись через голову. Но заветные две секунды промедления – вполне достаточно, чтобы оказаться ближе. Стив перехватил Блэкджека за плечо, тот развернулся резко, хлестко, заламывая руку Стива. Удар коленом под дых выбил из Стива воздух, но он смог перехватить ногу, пытаясь снова повалить Блэкджека на землю. Но тяжелый сапог оказался у Стива на плече, а Блэкджек – еще выше.

«Все-таки не Терминатор,» – мысленно отметил Стив. Вес у Блэкджека был немаленький, но на цельнометаллического робота не тянул. Дышать от чужого хвата стало совсем тяжело, и Стив ударился спиной о столб, стряхивая противника с себя.

 

Болезненный удар по кисти – щит остался валяться в нескольких метрах, а Блэкджек вытащил из-за голенища сапога нож.

– Последний шанс, Капитан. 

–  Я не уповаю на шансы, – процедил Стив, бросаясь на Блэкджека.

Замах – блок. Свист ножа над ухом – Стив ушел чуть ниже, толкая Блэкджека в грудь. Секунда потери равновесия – снова прямо, нож царапнул кевлар на бедре. Стив провернулся на месте, обманом заставляя противника наклониться, и вцепился в его правое предплечье. Пальцы явно сомкнулись на живой руке. Стив надавил сильнее, выкручивая ее к себе. Блэкджек со злым рыком разжал пальцы, и Стив смог перехватить нож. Один взмах – правая лямка рюкзака порвалась. 

 

Блэкджек качнулся, ловя баланс, и оттолкнул Стива. Тот вскинул руку, цепляясь за ворот Блэкджека, увлекая его за собой. Снова удары. До этого Блэкджек был «правшой», он не бил левой. А сейчас начал. Он стал злиться, теряя терпение, и становился все резче. Агрессивнее. Стив защищался, все пытаясь добраться до второй лямки. Нож из рук у него выбили, но теперь было достаточно лишь стащить ее вниз. Стив протянул руку, но вместо лямки его пальцы сомкнулись на маске изворачивающегося Блэкджека. Не раздумывая, Стив дернул. Маска с глухим стуком упала на асфальт. Стив наступил на нее, сминая.

 

Блэкджек шарахнулся в сторону, но Стив ударил его под челюсть, заставляя вскинуть голову. И наконец увидел лицо того, с кем дрался.

 

Стива затошнило. Он не мог больше дышать, всю грудь словно стянули железными обручами. Немилосердное мироздание зло шутило над ним. Или, быть может, измотанное валом последних событий сознание ему отказывало. Ведь не мог же взаправду перед Стивом стоять он. 

 

– Баки? – хрипло спросил Стив, делая неловкий шаг вперед.

Блэкджек-Баки смотрел на него непонимающе. Словно на сумасшедшего.

– Какой, к черту, Баки? – сплюнул он кровь на асфальт, медленно отходя спиной в сторону переулка. 

– Ты… Баки, – Стив шел, словно загипнотизированный. Мир вокруг перестал существовать. Только знакомое лицо. Запыленное, непривычно суровое и холодное, но знакомое. И голос – теперь, без маски, он звучал иначе, и Стив бы узнал его среди любого гомона.  

– Очнись, придурок, – непонимающе пробормотал Блэкджек, озираясь в поисках пути отхода.

– Подожди. Баки! – Стив сорвался на бег.

 

Баки выхватил из-за пояса светящееся устройство и метнул его в опору рекламного щита. Маленькая сфера прилипла к столбу и замерцала. 

– Кажется, у тебя есть дела поважнее.

Сфера взорвалась. Не масштабно, никого не задело даже, только столб надломился. С громким скрежетом он качнулся в сторону и начал медленно падать прямо на уличное кафе. 

Стив метнулся быстрее, чем подумал, рефлекторно. Он вцепился в столб, не давая ему упасть.

– «Чао, бамбино, сорри», – процедил Баки и растворился в толпе.

– Баки! Баки, стой! – Стив срывал голос, пока мог говорить. Тяжелый столб давил на руки, опускаясь все ниже. Вены на мышцах болезненно вздулись, и Стив рыкнул, удерживая столб из последних сил. – Расходитесь все, живо, ну!

Люди разбежались быстро. Насколько толпа неподготовленных гражданских, среди которых были заботящиеся о своих сумочках девицы и непонятливые дети, могла сделать это быстро. Стив постарался опустить столб как можно медленнее, но свалить его в другую сторону не смог. Зонтики и столы смяло с громким хрустом, но никто не пострадал. Стив сполз на землю рядом со сломанной опорой. Руки и ноги тряслись от перенапряжения. 

Внутри все переворачивалось от непонимания.

 

– Стив! Стив! – Наташа пробралась сквозь толпу. – Все в порядке? Опять ушел? Что за чертовщина здесь вообще произошла?

– Это был Баки.

– Что?

– Это был Баки, – заторможенно повторил Стив, глядя в пустоту перед собой.

– Не может быть. – Наташа села рядом. – Ты уверен?

– Боже, Нат, я видел его лицо. Это он.

– Проклятье. Я думала, он мертв.

– Значит, он пережил падение, а я…

– Пережил, – уверенно перебила его Наташа, отвлекая от попытки самобичевания. – Но я думала, что он умер в девяносто первом.

– Что? – Стив развернулся так резко, что в боку закололо.

– Нам обязательно говорить об этом здесь?

– Выкладывай.

 

Наташа посмотрела на сжавшиеся кулаки Стива и вздохнула. Стив попытался расслабиться, успокаивая дыхание.

– Тот проект, по созданию суперчеловека, СССР на самом деле не прикрыл его. А перепрофилировал. Никто из нас – «старичков» – не знал об этом. Ну, по крайней мере мне приятно так думать, потому что меня не посвятили и даже не пытались туда перевести. Только там уже не было никакой космической романтики. Им нужен был суперсолдат. И он у них был. Я узнала об этом, когда… когда корабль пошел ко дну. Союз разваливался, и крысы сбегали не с пустыми руками. Распродавали все: оборудование, технологии, продавались сами. Его готовили к перевозке, а я случайно оказалась не в том месте, не в то время. Или наоборот. Там была криокапсула – до меня доходили слухи об этой технологии, но я считала ее сказкой. А тут увидела живьем. Я его узнала, конечно. Несмотря на металлическую руку – Стив, это очень точный протез. Я никогда не видела его в действии… ну, я так считала до сегодняшнего дня, но еще тогда поняла, насколько он точно копирует живую руку. 

– И что ты сделала? – Стив спросил слишком холодно, слишком зло. Но от одной мысли, что Наташа могла оставить Баки с КГБшными уродами, его трясло.

– Если бы я связалась с его охраной на складе в открытую, то не только не спасла бы, но и сама подохла прямо там. Поэтому я стала искать. Искала любые документы, связи, чтобы узнать, как достать его из капсулы, не убив. Чтобы узнать, что с ним делали, и главное – куда везут. Все вверх дном перевернула. А когда последовала за ним, то… грузовик попал в аварию в горах. Я не думала, что кто-то выжил. Там все горело… грузовик взорвался. Капсула тоже. Вокруг были лишь обгоревшие останки людей. Стив… пойми, когда по куску тела уже даже не понять, от руки он или ноги – никто не выживает. Никаких следов вокруг не было, хотя там лежал снег – но никто не подходил и не уходил. Я осмотрела все, – Наташа все говорила и говорила, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, оправдывая свою оплошность.

– Я верю, – остановил ее Стив. – Верю. Порядок, Нат.

 

Стив снова начинал слышать окружающие его звуки. Шумели разбирающие завал работники кафе, вдалеке гудели машины. Вибрировал мобильник Наташи. Наверняка Фьюри. Стив не знал, что ему сказать. Он вообще не был уверен, что готов… что хочет сегодня говорить с кем-то еще. 

Он закрыл лицо руками. 

 

* * *

 

Готовиться к нападению на уайтстоуновскую лабораторию КамиКорпа начали на следующий же день.  Стив стал старшим лаборантом, а Наташа прописалась в комнате охраны. За неделю количество мониторов там возросло: Наташа медленно, но верно покрывала всю лабораторию своими не связанными с центральной сетью камерами.

Стив же исправно ходил на работу с большим планшетом. Там он, изображая процесс своего обучения, зарисовывал все возможные маршруты отхода, помечая для себя толщину стен и ширину окон. По его настоянию вся работа со стабилизатором для РС-57 была перенесена из флигельного помещения в центральное. Широкие коридоры охранять сложнее, но их было здесь намного меньше, так что шансов уйти, сбив охрану со следа, не оставалось.

 

Долгое ожидание выматывало. Стив старался не думать о том, что будет после – когда они поймают «Блэкджека», – отдавая всего себя подготовке. Чтобы больше не упустить. С каждым днем напряжение росло, и когда от Наташи все же пришло сообщение: «Пожарная лестница, третий этаж. Одет под уборщика химического подразделения», Стив мгновенно подорвался. В нем словно струна от натяжения лопнула. 

 

Он несся по коридору, на ходу срывая с себя халат. Щит был спрятан в одном из стеллажей по дороге. План был идеален, он не оставлял «Блэкджеку» шансов. Стив увидел затянутого в оранжевую форму с маской человека еще из-за угла, в блеклом отражении в окне. Его обувь куда больше подходила солдату, чем уборщику. Рядовые сотрудники редко обращают на такое внимание, но Стив тут же вжался спиной в угол, набирая Наташе: «Вижу. Начинаю операцию. Подай сигнал в лабораторию».

 

Стив проследил за тем, чтобы «уборщик» пробрался сквозь первый круг защиты, не заподозрив подставы. На втором его встретила охрана Щ.И.Т.а и была легко устранена дымовой завесой. Пока он разбирался с сигнализацией, Стив быстро прошел через смежное, отсутствующее на карте, помещение ближе к лаборатории и затаился за фальш-стеклом, наблюдая за происходящим. Там как раз сейчас вовсю кипела работа. Так что когда грабитель ворвался, он застал два десятка человек, склонившихся над столом.

Стив не слышал, что он сказал, но люди в халатах испугано отпрянули к стенам, пропуская его к столу, на котором располагался стабилизатор.

Стив сжал зубы. Он знал, что последует дальше, и больше всего на свете хотел разбить стекло раньше времени, ворваться в лабораторию, не пустить Баки к столу. Защитить. Но он знал, что так не просто не защитит, а сделает хуже. Его единственный шанс спасти Баки – не дать ему снова уйти. Поэтому Стив покорно наблюдал, как тянется рука в черной перчатке к стабилизатору. Три. Два… Синей вспышкой пробила искра, и Баки дернулся всем телом – Стив стукнул кулаком об пол, сдерживая себя из последних сил. Из ниоткуда у «ученых» появилось оружие, а хлипкий парень в очках с легкостью заломил еще не пришедшему в себя Баки руку за спину. Когда на каждом плече Баки повисло еще по одному переодетому охраннику, Стив распахнул потайную дверь.

В два шага он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и как можно бережнее – как будто в этом был смысл… да, черт побери, он был, даже если Баки его не вспомнит – снял маску химзащиты.

 

Трудно было держать лицо. Ровно две секунды понадобилось сцепившему зубы Капитану Америке, чтобы выдохнуть ровнее и сухо, как ни в чем не бывало, сказать:

– Ведите его к Фьюри. Не забудьте как следует обыскать.

И уйти назад, в крошечную каморку, хлопнув дверью. Уже оттуда он связался с Наташей, на этот раз звонком: сил печатать у него не было. Все, на что его хватило, это выдохнуть в телефонную трубку:

– Это не он.  

– Блэкджек умен. Не стал соваться в заведомую ловушку. Решил, что не потянет?

– Баки. Баки умен, – поправил ее Стив. 

– В любом случае наше дело сделано, теперь у Фьюри есть через кого искать заказчика.

Стив помолчал, наблюдая за тем, как приводят в порядок лабораторию, убирая ловушки и возвращая на место настоящее оборудование. 

– Наше дело только начинается. Если ты, конечно, со мной.

 

* * *

 

Сумрак подвального помещения рассеивали только подвесные лампы, тускло-желтые от старости. Здесь пахло влагой, пылью и табаком. 

Блэкджек ударил по шару: тот с тихими гулом прокатился через весь стол и столкнул своего собрата в лунку.

Выдался тяжелый день. Впервые за долгое время Блэкджек отказался от заказа. Не потому что мало платили, не потому что что-то противоречило его правилам, а потому что слишком велик был риск. Капитан Америка оказался крепким орешком. Блэкджек старался не лезть в дела, интересующие супергероев, но на этот раз влип. И хотя он готовился к встрече, она чуть не закончилась провалом операции, так что, доставив образцы топлива, продолжать сотрудничество с настойчивым заказчиком Блэкджек не стал. Редко выдавался шанс прощупать границы собственных возможностей. У него до сих пор ныли ребра после их с Капитаном драки.

 

Блэкджек обошел стол и прицелился в край «восьмерки». Удар – стук – лунка. Каждое правило своей работы Блэкджек не просто так придумал. Все они были написаны кровью, потом, неудачами. Он слишком хорошо представлял, как проходят банковские транзакции, так что всегда брал только наличные. Обжегся в девяносто пятом. Еще и работал с тех пор всегда один. Держался от супергероев подальше, не сотрудничал с властями и откровенно беспринципными бандитами – такие никогда не хотят платить. По-хорошему. А «уговаривать» Блэкджек не любил – не любил грязи. Любил честность: уговор – аванс – дело – оплата – забыли друг друга. 

Было только одно правило, которое появилось с самого начала: никаких «настоящих» имен. И дело было не только в безопасности. Просто Блэкджек своего имени не знал. 

 

Шар отскочил от борта, разбивая тройку возле. Блэкджек распрямился и отхлебнул из стоящего на краю стола стакана.

 

_ Он приходит в себя от едкого запаха горелого пластика. Дышится с трудом, и он перекатывается, натужно поднимает себя: толкается руками на «раз», упирается в твердую землю коленом на «два» и на «три» все же встает. Вокруг тлеют обломки грузовика. За бурым дымом виднеется серый от копоти снег и такое же грязное серое небо. На вытопленной жаром поляне, в мокрой земле, лежат тела бригады, и он пересчитывает их зачем-то: водитель, второй водитель, техник, охранник… Под ложечкой сосет от предчувствия, а в голове пульсирует только одна мысль: шесть, должно быть шесть. Он не знает, откуда в его голове это число, но именно оно заставляет его сгруппироваться и уйти от неожиданного удара по голове. Он в три коротких движения освобождается от захвата, ломает шею одному нападающему и толкает в огонь другого, не понимая, как ему это удается. Когда стихает последний крик, он оглядывается. Кузов пострадал намного меньше кабины. Его содержимое почти все уцелело. Только передняя стенка стеклянного цилиндра размером с человеческий рост разбита на мелкие осколки. Он наклоняется, осторожно перебирая их: края многих оплавило жаром, остальные по-прежнему прозрачные. Толстое стекло. Пуленепробиваемое. Даже прочнее. Можно устранить только направленным по осевой линии взрывом. Он не знает, зачем в грузовике был нужен цилиндр, но знает, что сам выбрался именно оттуда. Там было холодно. Он продолжает искать, и под руку попадается крупный осколок с двумя буквами: Джей-Би. Больше никаких опознавательных знаков на цилиндре или осколках нет, только разбросанные цифры. Он убирает осколок в карман и встает, оглядываясь. Он не знает, что ищет, но уверен, что должен что-то найти. Он смотрит на остатки кузова, заглядывает на водительское сидение, а затем принимается осматривать себя. Снимает верхнюю кофту из неизвестного материала и находит наконец: на сгибе локтя чернилами написаны инструкции. Он доверяет им. Впрочем, ему больше ничего не остается делать. _

 

_ «Бензин. Второй взрыв (имитировать мощный)» – он послушно поливает остатки кузова бензином. Находит в ящиках взрывчатку и кладет ее на тела охранной бригады. _

_ «Поджечь (запас времени)» – он забирает зажигалку у техника из кармана и ведет бензиновую дорожку чуть поодаль.  _

_ «Замаскировать следы телом. Думай о следах!» – он берет тело техника за руки и волочит его по земле, отходя спиной. Останавливается возле дерева и приваливает к нему труп. Залезает на нижний сук и уже оттуда бросает зажженную зажигалку в сторону заготовленной дорожки. Три секунды, чтобы взобраться выше. Когда гремит взрыв, он делает последний рывок, и дерево с треском ломается под ним. Падает оно кроной уже в прохладный снег, достаточно далеко. Он оборачивается последний раз: тело техника осталось самым сохранившимся, если не считать ожогов и вонзившейся в затылок щепы. Выглядит так, словно его отнесло взрывом и дерево сломалось от удара. _

_ Он отламывает ветки и бредет прочь, заравнивая снег за собой и разбрасывая ветки. Когда охапка заканчивается, он уже достаточно близко к склону, чтобы спрыгнуть туда одним прыжком. Он бросает последний взгляд на пожар и пострадавшее дерево. Его удовлетворяет результат – он надеется, что автора инструкций тоже.  _

_ Он прыгает вниз.  _

 

_ Он скользит долго, отплевывается от снега, перебирая ногами, не давая себе совсем захлебнуться холодным месивом, прежде чем оказаться в полузаброшенной деревне. Он с надеждой  смотрит на свой второй локоть. Чистый металл. Он ищет дальше и находит еще одну надпись – под майкой, на животе. «Дом с красной крышей и желтой дверью, второй этаж. Ключ под крыльцом». _

_ В доме находится несколько рабочих солевых грелок, банки с едой, старый матрас и одеяло. Он кладет грелки поверх одеяла и закрывает глаза. Не засыпает – скорее теряет сознание. Утром он накинется на еду и изучит найденный осколок тщательней. Там по-прежнему останутся лишь большие нестираемые Джей и Би. _

 

Блэкджек откупорил новую бутылку и наполнил бокал до краев. Виски не пьют так, но сегодня он был готов пить даже из горла, так что пошел на компромисс.

Да и этот виски не стоил особых ритуалов: крашеный спирт, и даже десять баксов за него было бы дороговато.

Блэкджек потянулся за мелом и натер кий. Нажатие вышло слишком сильным: на пол посыпалась меловая крошка. Чертыхнувшись, Блэкджек отложил брусок и вернулся к игре.

 

_ К вечеру он чувствует, что силы восстановились достаточно, и пытается понять, что ему делать дальше. Его одолевает легкая паника, ведь на его теле не осталось больше ни одного указания. Он начинает с обыска комнаты и находит блокнот. Когда он открывает его, то испытывает облегчение: много инструкций. Руководствуясь ими, он живет в доме две недели так, что никто из жителей деревни не подозревает об этом, и исчезает ровно в тот день, когда новый владелец приезжает для сноса. В блокноте остается одна страница, помогающая добраться до вокзала и отправляющая его в Гродно. Он запоминает адрес и сжигает блокнот, потому что верит – там он поймет, что делать дальше.  _

_ Так и происходит. Еще месяц он передвигается по записям, оставленным каким-то благодетелем, пока не прибывает в пригород Парижа. Инструкции в каждом следующем блокноте становятся обрывочней. Записи помогают уже не во всем, но в такие моменты спасает тело и рефлексы. К своему приезду во Францию он понимает, что знает не меньше пяти европейских языков. Разбирается в оружии, машинах, технике и многих других очень странных вещах. Главное – он умеет сливаться с толпой и отлично ориентируется. Поэтому, когда не находит в Париже нового блокнота, расстраивается не слишком сильно. Он уже знает что делать, ведь запас денег, забранный из банка в Лозанне, подходит к концу. Ему нужна работа. И у него даже было предложение: заметившие его в Зальцбурге люди не стали пытаться захватить его или обезвредить, наоборот, предложили сотрудничество. За деньги. Работу.  _

 

_ Остается лишь одна проблема: имя. Он понимает, что необходимо как-то представляться, и вряд ли зальцбургских заказчиков устроят те безликие Сэмы и Колины, которыми он представлялся все это время. Слишком несерьезно. Не авторитетно. Подумают, что он боится сотрудничать. Он долго думает о буквах Джей и Би. Переставляет их местами, пытается придумать подходящие под инициалы имя и фамилию, но ему все не нравится. Но вдруг ему приходит мысль о карточной игре. «Блэкджек» заведомо не походит на имя, но вполне весомо звучит для рабочего псевдонима.  _

_ Первый раз псевдоним вызывает вопросы, но он… Блэкджек говорит с заказчикам так, что те предпочитают не спорить. После нескольких успешных операций вопросов больше никто не задает. _

 

Кий чиркнул по сукну, чуть не порвав его. Блэкджек глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, ударил снова. На этот раз шар идеально прошел между двумя другими, оттолкнулся от короткого борта и разбросал центральное скопление. В лунках оказались сразу три шара. 

Блэкджек за несколько сильных, агрессивных ударов забил все оставшиеся. Виски он допил тоже залпом. Хотя лучше бы сразу отправил на помойку. Пожалуй, с остатками в бутылке он так и поступит.

 

Блэкджек переложил шары на полки, аккуратно приставил рядом кий и, натянув перчатки и накинув куртку, вышел в прохладную от дождя ночь. 

 

**Часть 3**

 

Стив устало потер глаза. Казалось, что в них насыпали песка, но заставить себя выключить ноутбук он не мог. Наташа дала доступ к своему серверу с документами. Там было все, что она смогла найти по Зимнему Солдату – кодовое имя Баки в Союзе – и Блэкджеку. По первому информации было не так много, потому что Союз заметал следы, да и потому что «объект» считался безвозвратно утраченным, а по второму не было вообще ничего кроме слухов и нескольких упрямо молчащих контактов, потому что Блэкджек оказался мастером своего дела.

 

В углу мигнуло оповещение скайпа.

«Проверь почту».

Стив закрыл окно почты, как только увидел присланные документы. Точнее, от кого они пересланы.

«Потом».

«Это важно». 

«Было бы срочно – Фьюри бы сам вызвал».

«Научился отслеживать адресата?»

«Я научился подключаться к твоему серверу через все твои системы атентефикации».

«Аутентификации», – поправила его Наташа. На мониторе отобразился значок дозвона, и Стив с тяжелым вздохом потянулся за наушниками.

 

– Алло.

Привычно зашипела шифровальная система, встроенная в гарнитуру.

– Сколько ты спал?

– Я тебя тоже рад слышать.

– Даже если ты прочтешь его дело в десятый раз, ничего нового там все равно не появится. 

– Я должен его найти!

– А если он этого не хочет?

– Он просто не помнит меня. И… я что-нибудь придумаю.

– Стив. Я не про Баки сейчас. Не про вас. Если Блэкджек не захочет, чтобы его нашли, то… у нас есть шанс не справиться. Тебе стоит отвлечься. И потом, дело правда важное. У Щ.И.Т.а украли новую модель джета. С новым модулем автопилота.

– Украли джет? Что-то в последнее время охрана Щ.И.Т.а…

– Это крот, Стив. Джет исчез во время испытаний вместе с пилотировавшей его группой. Первым пилотом был Тайлер Уитман.

– Уитман? С которым в прошлом году мы были в Мексике?

– Он самый. 

 

Стив снова открыл почту. Профайл Уитмана: после Мексики его перевели руководить авиа-подразделением, он там неплохо себя показал. Тяжело было осознавать, что все это делалось ради наживы. Или его сманили позже? Стив пролистнул всю шелуху по поводу Уитмановского банковского счета и дошел до документации джета. Обновленная стэлс-система, усовершенствованные орудия, отдельным файлом спецификация новой системы автопилота. Стив присвистнул.

– Написано так, будто разрабатывал Старк.

– Не он. Но новый автопилот действительно хорош. Если вкратце: не просто держит курс, но и очень метко стреляет. А еще должен управлять стэлс-системой, корректируя посылаемые радарами волны, изменяя что-то там в частицах материала корпуса. Уж прости, физика не мой конек, но это работало. На испытании этой-то системы джет и пропал. Так что не отследить.

– И что хочет Фьюри? Я не техник.

– Джет мы бы не отследили. Но с Уитманом вторым пилотом летел еще один агент – Рамлоу из У.Д.А.Р.а. Фьюри после мичиганского дела не доверял ему и стал за ним следить. Техники нашли его по маячку в винтовке. Посмотри карту и снимки.

 

Стив открыл следующий файл. Частная территория с похожими на склады помещениями за десятифутовым забором. Мысленно он начал выстраивать план и прокладывать маршруты отхода.

– И что надо сделать?

– Вернуть или уничтожить джет. А вот чип автопилота надо вернуть в любом случае. Фьюри назначил сбор на шесть утра. 

Стив потер глаза, посмотрев на время.

– Придется сегодня обойтись без утренней пробежки. Тебя понял. Буду на базе в шесть. Извини, но мне нужно привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть.

– Неужели? Я уж думала, придется доступ к серверу гасить. 

– Рад был пообщаться, – процедил Стив, закрывая крышку ноутбука.

 

* * *

 

Стив снова нырнул в укрытие за углом стены. Напротив него, с другой стороны от прохода, стояла Наташа, и ее лицо было столь красноречивым, что Стиву казалось, будто он слышит ее ругань, несмотря на сомкнутые губы. 

 

Данные Фьюри оказались неверны. На пятом складе их ждало не пять человек охраны. И даже не пятнадцать. Стив бы описал их как армию небольшой африканской страны в полной боевой готовности.

Уйти по-тихому и вернуться с подкреплением они бы тоже не смогли: проход загородили спецтехникой и прямо на их глазах пригоняли все новую. Стив еще раз глянул за угол: вдобавок ко всему охрана не просто дежурила, а тщательно прочесывала каждый дюйм. Чертовщина какая-то. 

Впрочем, вариантов у них с Наташей все равно не оставалось, поэтому Стив выждал момент, когда ближайший охранник отвернулся, и махнул напарнице рукой.

 

Их хватило ненадолго. Наташу скрутили быстрее, после ранения она все еще не могла развернуться на полную, особенно когда начинали выкручивать руки. У Стива смогли выбить щит и после просто взяли на прицел. 

 

– Урожайный денек, – услышал Стив у себя за спиной.

– Не болтай, давай наручники, – пробасил второй боец, срывая со Стива гарнитуру и бегло обыскивая его.

– Куда их? – на руках сомкнулись тяжелые, совсем не полицейские наручники. Стив бы скорее назвал их кандалами.

– Да туда же, куда и предыдущего. Этим точно нужна усиленка. 

 

Стив выразительно посмотрел на Наташу, и она нахмурилась, едва уловимо кивая: «услышала». Значит, джет заинтересовал еще кого-то. Это многое объясняло. Неужели по преступному миру новости расходятся столь быстро? Или Уитман увел джет не для собственных нужд, а для продажи, и уже объявил аукцион? Глупо, но тогда понятно, что многим бы захотелось достать его бесплатно.

 

Их вели по подвальным коридорам, Стив мысленно отмечал маршрут по памяти. Сейчас они двигались в сторону третьего блока… коридор резко свернул. Стив увидел решетки – Уитман (или его наниматель) был готов к внезапным гостям. Их с Наташей провели к самой последней камере, с наиболее толстыми решетками и электрическим замком. Там уже сидел кто-то. Кто-то, опустивший голову, кто-то одетый в черное, с продранным рукавом, сквозь дыры которого виднелся светлый металл. 

 

У Стива сердце пропустило удар.

 

Охранник набрал комбинацию на стенной панели, и решетка с грохотом отъехала в сторону. Стив на ватных ногах шагнул в камеру. Баки – на этот раз Стив не ошибся – поднял голову, разглядывая новых соседей, и громко, смачно ругнулся.

– Только вас здесь не хватало.

Снова грохот и громкий щелчок замка. Удаляющиеся шаги охраны.

Наташа выждала минуту,  подошла к остолбеневшему Стиву и наклонилась, подставляя голову:

– За ухом.

– А… да, сейчас. – Он на автомате вытащил припрятанную за ее ухом невидимку и отдал ей. Она легко открыла и сняла наручники: и свои, и со Стива.

Затем вопросительно показала шпильку Баки. Тот молча отбросил наручники, которые были на самом деле расстегнуты и лежали на запястьях только для вида.

 

– Баки, – Стив сделал шаг в его сторону, но тот вскинул руки.

– Я не знаю, кто такой Баки.

– Но это…

– И предпочел бы дальше пребывать в блаженном неведении. Какого черта вас сюда принесло?

 

Стив прикусил язык. Очевидно, продолжать настаивать сейчас было бесполезно, но сдерживать себя – невозможно. Стив смог осознать, что  Баки – его Баки – которого он не смог похоронить, не успел – не смог – оплакать, жив. Но принять то, что Баки не помнил, не хотел вспоминать и смотрел на Стива как на чужого (опасного и, возможно, умалишенного), не получалось. Внутри закипала злость. Хотелось ударить по окружающему миру, чтобы он рассыпался на осколки. Потому что это кривое зеркало, а не мир.

Но пальцы проходили сквозь воздух, а Баки все так же хмуро глядел на непрошенных соседей.

 

– А ты просто погулять пришел? – поинтересовалась Наташа, рассматривая решетку и стены. – Совсем не за джетом.

Баки прищурился, следя за ее взглядом. 

– Совсем.

– Именно поэтому там в десятки раз больше охраны, а ты заперт здесь.

Баки посмотрел на нее пристально, задумчиво облизнул губы, решая что-то для себя, а потом встал и заговорил чуть более дружелюбно… хотя вернее будет сказать, чуть меньше огрызаясь:

– Таков был план. И раз уж вы мне его похерили, придется придумывать новый.

 

Стив собрался, мысленно и физически, и сам оглядел камеру. Наташа как раз изучала вентиляционный люк под потолком:

– Узковато, но пройду.

– Хорошо. – Стив встал к стене, подставляя Наташе ладони и помогая взобраться к себе на плечи. – Выбирайся и найди способ связаться с Фьюри. Нужно подкрепление. Без геройства.

Наташа нашла баланс и вытащила из потайного кармана паракорд. Пропустив его между прутьями переборки, она спустила концы вниз. 

– А мы пока что-нибудь придумаем, – добавил Стив.

– Мы? Всегда такой самонадеянный? – уточнил Баки, подходя и хватаясь за паракорд.

– Угу, – промычала Наташа, отклоняясь в сторону.

Баки дернул за корд: на Стива посыпалось бетонное крошево и пыль, но саму переборку Бак поймал рукой, не давая ей со стуком упасть на пол.

– Все, пошла, – Стив подтолкнул Наташу выше.

 

– Теперь наша очередь. – Бак подошел ближе к решетке и глянул на коридор. – Усилили охрану. Конечно, тут же сам Капитан Америка. Дерьмо.

– Если ты не Баки... – не выдержал Стив. Бак обернулся, тяжело смотря на него и явно ожидая чего-то нехорошего, – то как тебя зовут?

Еще одна минута тягостного молчания легла на плечи, пока Баки наконец не ответил:

– Итан Хант.

– Ладно, договорились. – Стив вытер вспотевшие ладони о костюм. – Давай выбираться отсюда.

– Мы помогаем друг другу выбраться, и дальше каждый – по своим делам, – уточнил Баки.

– Ты уверен, что у нас у каждого – свое дело? 

– Более чем. 

Стив почему-то поверил в то, что Баки не нужен был джет. Возможно, потому, что, охоться он за джетом, уже бы угнал и вряд ли бы попался. А возможно, Стив просто так и не научился отказывать этому мягкому голосу. 

 

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, скрывая тоску. Меньше всего он хотел снова упустить Баки, но часы неумолимо тикали, а чужие техники все это время имели доступ к секретной технологии Щ.И.Т.а. – Смотри, замок питается от щитка на стене, за решеткой, слева. Если подсадишь, я дотянусь. Отключим – окажемся на свободе. Прямо по коридору четыре охранника – каждый берет на себя двоих. На повороте еще четверо – также. Затем еще трое на посту у камер. Возьмешь их на себя, я смогу забрать свой щит и отрубить сигналку. 

Баки оценивающе покачал головой:

– Годится.

 

Он присел, давая Стиву упереться коленом в свое плечо. Раньше, в прошлой жизни, Стив всегда подсаживал Баки. Как и любого другого из Коммандос. Сейчас колено ткнулось в металл, напоминая Стиву, что Бак стал тяжелее. И вообще изменился. Сильно. 

Стив сцепил зубы и подтянулся выше.

 

Добраться до щитка оказалось несложно. Стив справился с навесным замком, выдрав его вместе с петлями. По счастью, за дверцей оказалось всего два тумблера, и Стив легко разобрался, который из них отвечал за подачу электричества в камеру. Щелчок. Стив спрыгнул на пол и дернул решетку – та послушно отъехала в сторону. Баки молча кивнул, надел маску и вышел в коридор. 

Короткая бесшумная пробежка – минус двое, разворот – синхронные удары – никто даже не успел схватиться за рацию. Поворот – Баки схватил за ворот ближайшего охранника и метнул его в Стива; тот быстро вырубил прилетевшего, пока Бак разбирался со следующими. 

К рубке с камерами они пробрались, так и не подняв тревоги. Стив не отказался бы взять у Баки пару мастер-классов по скрытности. По разным причинам. Но был уверен, что ему откажут.

 

Уверенности в этом и досады прибавилось, когда они закончили со своим планом. Стив, уже вернувший конфискованный щит, дернул провода из стены, вырубая сигнализацию, и собирался поговорить с Баки, а тот не стал размениваться даже на второй кивок. Он просто-напросто исчез. Стив упустил его из виду, пока искал нужный провод, а теперь не видел и на камерах слежения. Только повязанные металлическими лесками парни у стены напоминали Стиву, что он все еще в своем уме, а его напарником был не призрак.

 

Стив подошел к столу, направляя все свои мысли, все порывы в сторону дела. Он напоминал себе робота в таком режиме, но зато так было эффективнее. И… проще. Когда под сердцем сидят занозы, так проще. Стив бегло изучил карту и двинулся в сторону ангара с джетом. В конце концов, Баки все еще где-то здесь. И ему что-то нужно. Значит, у Стива еще будет время его найти. Попробовать еще раз… Точившее Стива сомнение уже не просто поднимало голову, оно вставало в полный рост. В голове все явственней билась мысль: «И что? Что, когда найду?». Но Стив гнал все эти мысли прочь, не давая им разгуляться. Разберется по обстоятельствам. Сначала надо найти. Точнее, сначала – найти джет.

 

Коридор, которым их вели в камеры, оказался заперт. Решив не тратить времени на взлом, Стив пошел соседним. Теперь его путь лежал через здоровый ангар, полный охраны. Ее было меньше, чем вокруг джета, но все равно прилично. Мысленно пожелав себе удачи, Стив ринулся в бой.

Охрана, несмотря на наличие винтовок, не стремилась пускать их в дело здесь: Стив подозревал, что дело в окружавших зал цистернах. В рукопашном бою у него было неоспоримое преимущество. Один, второй, третий, уклониться от куска трубы, выхватить и отбросить подальше. Закрыться щитом от нападающего слева, отправляя правого в нокаут. Стив вертелся ужом, не позволяя подобраться к себе со спины. Он пытался продвигаться дальше и одновременно следить боковым зрением за кнопкой сигнализации. Самонадеянные бойцы сначала забыли про нее, но вот один, оглядев безрезультатно окружающих Стива «коллег», все же развернулся с намеченной траектории и бросился к заветному столбу.

 

Он упал, как подкошенный, не добежав пары метров.

Стив моргнул, и еще один нападавший – собиравшийся всадить нож Капитану в бок, – тоже рухнул с аккуратной дыркой во лбу.

 

Сердце заколотилось чаще, разгоняя переполненную адреналином кровь. Стив знал, чья это пуля. Бросив короткий взгляд наверх, он увидел только быструю темную тень и улыбнулся.

– Не повезло вам, ребята. – Удар щитом, чтобы отбросить двоих, и Стив побежал вперед. Он отмахивался от нападавших, но уверенно продвигался дальше, точно зная, что никто не дойдет до активатора сигнализации. И никто не достанет его со спины.

 

Стив, хранимый лучшим из известных ему снайпером, долетел до другой двери ангара и оглядел помещение за собой. Тишина. «Чистая работа». Баки был не просто профессионалом – Богом в своем деле. Но Стив точно знал, что в этом помещении его уже нет. Стив не мог этого «увидеть», но чувствовал, понимал по мельчайшим деталям. Их всегда в бою словно шестое чувство связывало друг с другом, и сейчас Стив чувствовал как оно – забытое, утопленное в пепле, – прорастает заново. 

Он захлопнул за собой дверь, блокируя ее огнетушителем, и побежал дальше.

 

Новый план, построенный по найденной карте, привел его на верхний этаж склада, в котором был спрятан украденный джет. Стив уцепился за перекрытие, прежде чем его заметил дежуривший на этаже наемник, подтянулся и, пройдя немного дальше, оказался на балке ровно над наблюдательным пунктом: снова экраны системы видеослежки. Три наблюдателя сидели за пультами, просматриваемость всего зала была отличной. Тревожная кнопка на столе, радиосвязь. Верзилы с автоматами на входе. Вызовут подкрепление при малейшем шевелении и могут на второй раз не постесняться устранить Капитана Америку. Разве что Уитман планирует «договориться» с Фьюри... Тогда у Стива для него плохие новости. Но, в любом случае, если не убрать этих ребят, то шансов пробраться к джету не будет.

Стив прикусил губу, рассчитывая траекторию щита: если он срикошетит от стены, то пройдется по экранам и рукам наблюдателей. Будет пара секунд, чтобы спрыгнуть на них и постараться не подпустить никого к кнопке. Верзил желательно отключить тоже побыстрей, прежде чем они успеют воспользоваться рациями. Мало времени, мало. А если пустить щит мимо одного из здоровяков и понадеяться, что он ударится о дверной косяк… Стив замахнулся и уже почти бросил щит, когда его локоть перехватили железной хваткой.

 

Стив чуть не потерял равновесие, но успел уцепиться свободной рукой за балку. Присевший рядом Баки держал его, не позволяя бросить щит. Когда он поймал взгляд Стива, то поднес к губам палец и медленно, словно опасаясь, что Стив все равно метнет свою фризби-игрушку, как только появится возможность, отпустил. Потом достал из кармана металлические шары с отверстиями и показательно прикрыл лицо рукавом. Стив послушно закрыл нос и рот, наблюдая за Баки. Тот бросил шары по одному: на стол и к ногам каждого из верзил. Из шаров тут же повалил зеленоватый дым. Он стелился понизу, почти не доходя до Стива и Баки, но Стив все же почувствовал легкое головокружение и поспешил задержать дыхание, сильнее вжимаясь носом в свою руку.

 

Дым стремительно менял цвет с зеленого на серый, разлетаясь по комнате. Через полминуты он стал совсем прозрачным, и Баки кивнул, приглашая слезть.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – глухо спросил Стив. Он боялся, что любым вопросом может разрушить мираж, но если Баки снова исчезнет, он уж точно будет себя корить за то, что не решился, не попытался.

– Считай это кодексом чести. Вы влипли из-за меня. Я поднял шумиху.

– И это правда?

– А еще я не против, чтобы ты поднял ее еще раз. Поэтому разберемся с твоим джетом, и я пойду по своему делу. Кстати, они вытащили из джета какую-то электронную начинку и уволокли в лабораторию в десятом корпусе. Но, думаю, он еще на ходу.

– А я не собираюсь улетать. – Стив спрыгнул вниз.

– Тогда что… твою мать, – пробормотал Баки, спрыгивая за ним.

 

Времени окончить разговор не нашлось – охранник с этажа заподозрил неладное и ввалился в комнату наблюдения. Стив приложил его об стену и рванул в сторону лестницы. На этот раз выстрелов было много. Стив бежал от автоматных очередей, перекатываясь и прячась за ящиками, постоянно меняя траекторию. Баки старался его прикрывать – Стив слышал, как смолкали самые близкие автоматы, но он слышал и звуки борьбы. Баки мешали. 

 

Громогласно взвыла сирена, заглушая ругательства Баки – не уследили, кто-то все же дорвался. Теперь сигнализация орала так, что Стива звуком к полу прижимало, но он все же пробирался к центру зала – к джету. Времени оставалось совсем мало – на такой вой скоро сбежится вся база.

 

Баки оказался прав: из панели управления был вытащен модуль автопилота. Значит, ничто не помешает. Стив ударил щитом по одной из металлических панелей, сминая ее, и вытащил. Под ней находились провода и топливный бак чуть ниже. Стив нащупал тот провод, что потолще, и разорвал его. Второй… должен быть… вот он. Стив соединил надорванные концы – посыпались искры, а в голове заработал обратный отсчет. 

 

Выскочив из джета, Стив увидел на дальнем конце склада Баки, отбивающегося от наемников Уитмана на лестнице, и рванул к нему. 

 

Пять – Стив закрылся щитом от выстрелов.

Четыре – перескочил через упавшее к нему под ноги тело.

Три – взлетел по ступенькам, помогая Баки и скидывая парочку нападавших вниз.

Два – вцепился в плечо и потащил в сторону наблюдательной рубки.

Один – повалил на пол, закрывая собой.

 

Рвануло. На этот раз слух пропал на долю секунды. Взрывная волна вынесла стекла рубки и экранов, осыпая Стива и Баки осколками. В помещении стало градусов на десять теплее. Сигналка заткнулась, вместо нее теперь надрывалась пожарная. 

 

– Твою мать, – процедил Баки, выползая из-под Стива и стаскивая с лица искореженную маску. – Ты точно псих. Больной на всю голову. По-тихому не умеешь работать? 

Стив откашлялся, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

– У нас пятнадцать минут. 

– А потом что?

– Пожар дойдет до газовой трубы.

Баки посмотрел на Стива так, словно прикидывал: стоит ли ему свое дело продолжать, или сначала сдать Капитана Америку людям в белых халатах.

– И как ты до своих лет-то дожил?

– А ты?

Вопрос о прошлом заставил Баки резко подобраться и нахмуриться.

– За пятнадцать… четырнадцать я управлюсь.

– Что тебе нужно?

– О чем ты?

– Если тебе нужен чип автопилота, то лучше нам это выяснить здесь.

– Блядь, чувак, ты меня достал. Мне нужны документы на Уитмана. Заказ у меня. Они в тринадцатом корпусе. Я со Щ.И.Т.овским добром дела больше не имею. 

Стив встал и протянул Баки руку. Тот неохотно воспользовался помощью.

– Удачи. Хотя, говорят, психам везет. 

– И все же она мне пригодится, – грустно улыбнулся Стив, стирая рукавом кровь с рассеченной осколком губы. 

Счет шел на секунды, но Стив не удержался и хлопнул Баки по плечу, сжимая его. Словно вокруг горит не Уитмановский склад, а база Шмидта, и сержанту нужен приказ, одобрение и план. Но Бак только дернул плечом и ретировался в правую дверь. 

Стив же вытер ладонью пот со лба и коротко протер лицо. Глаза щипало – не от дыма – но часы в голове неумолимо тикали, подгоняя в сторону десятого корпуса.

 

Десять минут. Стив несся по коридору, отталкивая случайных встречных. Кажется, теперь им не было дела до Капитана Америки, только до эвакуационных лестниц. С одинокими ретивыми бойцами Стив расправлялся быстро.

 

Семь минут. Стив оказался в десятом корпусе и быстро нашел нужное место – рабочая панель установленного за стеклом суперкомпьютера была подсвечена множеством ламп. 

 

Шесть минут. Стив прощелкал несколько кнопок вокруг щели считывателя и та, наконец, выплюнула заветный чип.  

 

Четыре минуты. Стив оказался в коридоре на развилке. Один указатель вел в сторону аварийного выхода на крышу. Второй в сторону перехода в тринадцатый корпус. Стив даже не раздумывал. 

 

Две минуты. Он оказался в просторном помещении, заставленном компьютерами. Больше было похоже на офисный опен-спейс, чем на тайное убежище. Здесь явно шла вся работа с информацией, ясно, для чего сюда рвался Баки. 

 

Одна минута. Стив увидел его возле компьютера в углу.

– Баки! Итан… Блэкджек!

– Проклятье! Что ты тут делаешь?

Баки быстро клацал пальцами по клавиатуре. В системный блок была воткнута флэшка. 

– Я сказал, пятнадцать минут. Ты уже должен был быть у выхода.

– Я умею считать, – зло прорычал Баки. 

 

Их прервали. В комнату ворвался целый отряд. Стив почти разобрался с ними, давая Баки возможность закончить, когда прогремел взрыв. Подорвало другой корпус, но Стив, видевший систему труб, знал, что это ненадолго. Рвануло еще. Еще. Пол под ногами заходил ходуном. Загудели стены. Стив толкнул накренившийся стеллаж на последнего наемника и повернулся к Баки. В этом корпусе тоже становилось жарко. Запахло гарью. 

– Надо уходить, сейчас… – договорить он не успел.

С потолка со скрежетом оторвалась балка, обрушиваясь, вышибая из Стива дух, придавливая к полу. Грудь прошибло болью – ребра. Стив не знал, сколько, но по ощущениям – все справа. Неудачно вывернутая нога ныла не меньше. Кажется, порванная связка.

– Роджерс! – взвыл Баки. – Терпи теперь, – добавил он. Стив услышал, как быстрее застучали пальцы. Строчки на экране побежали интенсивней..

 

На языке стало мокро и солоно. Рот наполнялся кровью быстро, но Стив не мог повернуть голову и сплюнуть – искореженный ударом шлем мешал. Пошевелив рукой, Стив попытался сдвинуть балку, но та не поддалась ни на миллиметр: она явно застряла своей скобой в чем-то справа. Сил на рывок телом не было. Стив попытался выползти, но почувствовал, как сместились треснувшие кости и замер, не сдерживая стона. Кажется, в животе у него засел штырь крепления.

 

Стив начал мысленно считать. Давалось нелегко, он уже плохо соображал – сознание мутнело, но именно ритмичный счет не давал окончательно провалиться в вязкую пелену. Он досчитал до семи, когда справа послышался скрежет. Баки металлической рукой распрямил скобу и сдернул балку со Стива. Коротко оглядев его, он присел и прощупал правый бок живыми пальцами. Потом подсунул ладонь под спину и подтолкнул.

– Вставай.

Стив сел, превозмогая боль. Баки подхватил его под мышками и вздернул на ноги. Стив шумно втянул воздух, цепляясь за шею Баки. Тот наступил на край щита, перехватывая его свободной рукой, и поволок Стива к выходу.

 

– Вот поэтому я работаю один.

– Один бы ты не смог. – Стив качнулся, сплевывая кровавую слюну.

– У меня было бы куда больше времени.

– Они выстрелили бы в компьютер, – пробормотал Стив, прислушиваясь к себе. Справа нехорошо хрипело.

– Их бы здесь вообще не было, не заявись вы сюда.

Стив не ответил. Слишком много воздуха требовало каждое слово и каждый шаг. Сейчас приоритеты были очевидны. Да и зрение начало его подводить: перед глазами плясал рой черных мух. Стив концентрировался на движениях и слухе. Пытался запомнить рукой новый рельеф мышц Баки. Прислушивался к дыханию. Не таким он себе видел их первое объятие. Но – Стив вздохнул, тяжело переступая ступени – на большее рассчитывать не приходилось. И он цеплялся за Баки, наивно, по-детски надеясь, что, быть может, тот вспомнит хоть что-то вот так. 

 

Когда они оказались на крыше, Стив видел уже совсем мало: пятнами, потеками. Но он почувствовал ворвавшийся в легкие свежий воздух и услышал вертолетный гул. И знакомые голоса. Наташа. Фьюри?

– Кэп? Кэп! Чип?

– При нем, – ответил за него Баки и, стряхнув со своей шеи его руку, сгрузил внутрь вертолета.

Сразу стало холодней.

 

Фьюри потянулся к ручке управления, но Наташа перехватила его руку, посмотрев на Баки.

– А ты?

– Ухожу. 

– Остановите его! – Стив пытался кричать, но губы не слушались, еле открываясь, он попытался потянуться к выходу, но тут же свалился назад. 

Баки помотал головой.

– Не заставляйте меня доставать пистолет. Я ухожу.

– Остановите… – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя как отрывается вертолет от поверхности крыши. 

Баки посмотрел на поднимающийся вертолет и ринулся к нетронутой взрывом пожарной лестнице. Потеряв его из виду, Стив отключился.

 

* * *

 

Прошло два месяца. Об операции теперь напоминали только слегка ноющие при наклонах ребра. В остальном Стив чувствовал себя здоровым. Торрес на последнем осмотре долго цокал языком, но разрешил вернуться к пробежкам. Стиву они были нужны – помогали бороться с утренней бессонницей.

 

В больнице ему давали снотворное. Было легче. Но как только организм пошел на поправку, он стал легко справляться с действием лекарств. Еще один досадный побочный эффект сыворотки.

 

Стив больше не искал. 

Бессмысленно.

Последняя их встреча ясно дала это понять. Стиву казалось, что он переломал ребра, рухнув с Эвереста своих надежд.

 

_ Наташа поглядывает на приборы скорее для проформы, потому что не знает, куда деть взгляд. На Стиве мало живых мест, и каждый раз ее взгляд, цепляясь за очередную травму, превращается в негодующий. _

_ – Без геройства, да? _

_ – Должен был прийти за ним, – слабо улыбается Стив, чувствуя как тянет кожу пластырь на скуле.  _

_ – Знал бы ты, как возмущался Торрес. _

_ – Он всегда такой. _

_ – Будешь теперь доставать медсестер старческим брюзжанием? _

_ – Пока с этим успешно справляешься ты, – Стив смотрит в потолок. Ему не становится легче от дружеской перепалки. Ему хочется скинуть все это наносное и говорить о действительно важном, но от этого становится больно. Той болью, от которой не спасает морфин. Или что там колют нынче? _

 

_ Но он все же справляется с собой и говорит: _

_ – Он не помнит меня. Совсем не помнит. Он даже считает, что его зовут по-другому. _

_ – И как? _

_ – Итан Хант. _

_ Наташа смеется. Громко, до слез, до хрипоты. _

_ – Серьезно? _

_ – А что? – непонимающе вертит головой Стив. _

_ – Итан Хант? И ты еще спрашиваешь «что»? – она улыбается, но за этой улыбкой горечь. _

 

_ На следующий день она приносит диск и вставляет его в телевизор в палате. Стив смотрит на голливудского спецагента, выделывающего немыслимые трюки, и тоже улыбается. Так же горько. Это была просто шутка. _

_ Недобрая шутка. _

_ Чтобы отвязался. _

_ Блэкджеку не нужна протянутая рука помощи.  _

 

Стив всегда думал, что самое страшное с ним случилось в декабре сорок четвертого. Сейчас он сомневался. Потому что живой Баки, бегущий от него прочь, не желающий знать Стива, был хуже… Нет. Конечно, так было лучше, когда он живой. Даже так. Стив корил себя за слабость. Даже в мыслях.

 

Как только состояние позволило, Стив стал выгонять себя по утрам на привычные пробежки. Но сегодня у него не было желания бегать. Обычно бег приятно нагружал мышцы, выветривал из головы мысли хотя бы на час-два. Только размеренный счет. Только глубокие выдохи и лента дороги под ногами... Но сегодня не получалось. Стив просто брел по предрассветному парку, разглядывая мир вокруг. Наташа говорила о знакомых врачах. О книгах по амнезии. Фьюри предлагал использовать возможности Щ.И.Т.а. А Стив думал о том, имеет ли он право вмешиваться в новую жизнь Баки. И уже не был в этом уверен. Он бы сделал все для Баки, если бы тот захотел. Ключевое, острое, режущее «если».

 

Стив повернул в сторону дома. Кажется, деревья, клумбы, озеро – все было серым не из-за сумерек. Даже когда рассвет тронул парк первыми лучами солнца, мир не стал ярче. Стив хотел бы регенерировать еще быстрей, чтобы снова взяться за дело. Но Фьюри был категоричен и ждал полного восстановления. Так что день за днем Стив выходил по утрам из дома, пытаясь заставить себя дышать. 

 

Дом еще не проснулся. Только работники магазина на первом этаже занимались приемом свежих продуктов, а все квартиранты спали в своих квартирах. Стив шел по лестнице аккуратно, стараясь ступать потише. Современные стены были куда как толще, чем в тридцатых, и Стив никого не побеспокоил бы, даже если бы носился туда-сюда в армейских сапогах. Но это занимало его хотя бы те минуты, пока он поднимался. По этой же причине он не пользовался лифтом. Впрочем, он все равно добирался до девятого этажа слишком быстро.

 

Он уже достал ключи, но понял, что что-то ему не нравится. Замочная скважина цепляла взгляд. Стив остановился и посмотрел на нее. Ничего необычного. Он провел по ней пальцем и почувствовал небольшую царапину. Мог и сам оставить, когда на прошлой неделе неудачно ключом ткнул, но под ложечкой засосало. Организм словно ждал, пока нажмут на спусковой крючок, и дождался, выбрасывая в кровь разогревающий мышцы адреналин. Стив вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул. Два оборота, как и закрывал. Войдя в коридор, он специально шумно разулся и бросил толстовку в шкаф, а другой рукой осторожно вытащил припрятанный между курток щит. Тихими, крадущимися шагами он прошел вдоль стены и вошел в гостиную.

 

Там, поджав под себя одну ногу и постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику, на диване сидел Баки. Он был одет в простую рубашку и джинсы и разглядывал комнату. Стив положил щит на пол и также медленно крадучись подошел ближе. Он уже не очень доверял своим глазам. Но Баки поднял голову и сказал тихо:

– Привет.    

– Привет, – хотел ответить Стив, но вышло что-то маловнятное, скомканное спазмом в горле.

 

Баки встал, смотря на Стива в упор.

– Хотел узнать одну вещь, – сказал Баки и, сделав решительный широкий шаг навстречу Стиву, поцеловал его.

 

Стив замер, не шевелясь и даже не дыша. Как только Баки коснулся его губ, все его тело заныло от бьющихся под кожей воспоминаний. Мягкие сухие губы – совсем такие же, как и в сорок четвертом, – целовали Стива уверенно, напористо, а сильные ладони сжимали плечи, и он не мог не ответить на поцелуй. Открывая рот шире, зарываясь пальцами в непривычно длинные волосы, он проваливался в этот блаженный сон – ведь это не могло быть реальностью – и растворялся в чужом дыхании.

 

Баки отстранился так же резко, но все еще смотря в глаза Стиву. 

– Значит, правда. Мы любили друг друга?

– Да, – ответил Стив.

 

Баки отпустил его и отошел. Стив не сдвинулся с места, борясь с одолевающей его дрожью. Баки разглядывал книжные полки, но Стив не был уверен, что скользящий по корешкам взгляд успевал выцепить хоть что-то – кажется, Баки просто нужно было отвлечься. Когда он заговорил, его голос был спокойным, но очень серьезным. Тяжелым. Словно впервые со Стивом говорил Баки, а не Блэкджек.

– Я вспомнил это. Не то, что происходило, кто мы, кто я… но что чувствовал… Мы много значили друг для друга, – он коротко посмотрел на Стива, ища подтверждения.

– Очень, – слова царапали горло.

– Да, я… чувствую, – добавил Баки не очень охотно, словно был не уверен в себе. 

Стив только зажмурился, сглатывая. 

 

– Что значит «Джей Би»? – Баки провел пальцами по полке, смахивая несуществующие пылинки.

– Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант сто…

Баки прервал его, подняв руку, и Стив замолчал.

– То есть, ты все-таки не псих.

Стив вымученно улыбнулся.

– Хотя бы не в этом.

 

Баки снова подошел к Стиву и, не раздумывая ни секунды, запустил ладони под его футболку. Не прикрытый перчаткой металл холодил, но в остальном сминающие кожу пальцы ничем не отличались от других: живых, теплых. Знакомых. 

Баки поцеловал Стива. Без вызова на этот раз. Нежнее. Сжимая оголенные бока. Стив почувствовал ком в горле, когда Баки провел ладоням вверх и вниз, придвигаясь еще ближе и углубляя поцелуй. В голове все затуманилось, но Стив все же смог немного отстраниться.

– Я не знаю, стоит ли нам…

– Тебе хочется этого?

– Но твое состояние… Ты ведь даже не помнишь, что...

Ладони стиснули бока сильнее – Стив почувствовал, как напомнили о себе ребра, а Баки зашептал ему в губы быстро и жестко:

– Это единственное, что я вспомнил. И что не причиняет боль. Не смей отнимать это у меня.

 

Стив не смог ответить. Не знал что. Не знал, нужно ли. Он поцеловал Баки сам, прижимая его к себе, оглаживая нежно спину. Баки тоже больше не говорил. Он целовал Стива: долго, стараясь распробовать все оттенки, словно дорвавшийся до воды путник. Стиву же казалось, что он снова маленький бруклинский паренек, потому что Капитан Америка не мог пьянеть. А Стив сейчас был определенно пьян. В голове шумело, а по венам растекалась слабость. Словно все тревоги разом ушли из него, но прихватили с собой заодно и все силы.

 

Баки потянул вверх края футболки, и Стив послушно поднял руки, давая снять ее. Левая ладонь Баки неторопливо прошлась по голой груди, и по телу Стива пробежали мурашки, от температурного контраста дернулись рефлекторно плечи, но он не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр и почувствовал губами, что Баки улыбнулся. Стив не знал, просил ли Бак своим прикосновением разрешения или, наоборот, устраивал проверку Стиву. Ему было все равно. Он, не обращая ни на что внимания, обнял Баки за шею, ероша ему волосы на затылке, потому что больше всего скучал по аккуратной родинке за ухом. Сразу после щекочущей губы щетины и хриплого сонного голоса. 

 

Баки прошелся пальцами по боку, скользнул ими осторожно за спину. Его рука легла под лопатками, обнимая крепко, но достаточно мягко, чтобы не потревожить ребра. Стив почувствовал, как защипало глаза от переполняющих его эмоций, и закрыл их. Баки облизнул губы, задевая и губы Стива. Он прервал поцелуй, но лишь для того, чтобы начать целовать невесомей, слегка прихватывая уголки губ. Теплое дыхание согревало щеки и подбородок и, кажется, Стив только сейчас начал до конца оттаивать ото льда, сковывавшего семьдесят лет его тело. Его душу.

 

Баки коснулся губами шеи под подбородком. Он сделал это знакомым до саднящей сердце боли жестом, и, как Стив ни сдерживался, скулам стало горячо. Баки потерся носом о его щеку, стирая влагу со второй большим пальцем правой руки.

 

Ладони Баки легли на плечи и надавили. Стив, пожалуй, рухнул бы на пол – слишком плохо слушалось его тело, – но Бак не просто опускал его, но и придерживал, медленно опускаясь рядом и сам. Теперь они стояли на коленях друг перед другом, и Стив не знал, что еще он мог сделать сейчас, кроме как вслушиваться в забытое дыхание и касаться подушечками пальцев лица Баки, заставляя себя верить.

 

Баки дал ему – или себе – несколько секунд, а потом перехватил его руки за запястья и переложил себе на грудь. Сам он потянулся к узлу на спортивных штанах Стива. 

Стив, может, не понял бы намеков, но Баки так смотрел на него, что внутри просыпалось давно похороненное, присыпанное льдом и пеплом желание. Оно само подталкивало, заставляя Стива расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Баки: одну за другой, касаясь каждый раз кожи под тканью. Баки был также нетороплив: он расслабил узел и оттянул край штанов большими пальцами, поглаживая живот Стива, проходясь по косым мышцам и легко касаясь волос ниже. Стива бросало в жар одновременно там и на щеках. Баки целовал его прямо в горящие щеки и продолжал трогать нежную кожу, спускаясь все ниже. Когда его руки вдруг выскользнули, Стив шумно втянул воздух и сдернул рубашку с его плеч. Стив все еще хотел продлить каждое мгновение, застыть в нем, Стив не мог надышаться любым движением, но желание разгоралось, подгоняя. Баки опустил руки, позволяя стянуть с себя рубашку, и прижался к Стиву весь – теплый, живой, близкий, непривычно мускулистый, но до дрожи в пальцах родной. 

 

Заведя руки Стиву за спину, он стянул с него штаны до колен вместе с бельем. Стива подергивало от каждого прикосновения к паху, и он почувствовал себя снова девственником, хотя, впрочем, его срок воздержания вполне можно было считать за очищение. Когда Баки коснулся его ягодиц, он прикусил тому мочку уха. Баки снова надавил на плечи, на этот раз заставляя лечь совсем, и вновь страхуя. Стив увлек его за собой, вцепившись в шею, не давая отстраниться. Баки лег сверху, прижимая собой к полу, и Стив не знал более приятной тяжести. Он хотел бы лежать так вечность, но Баки приподнялся на локтях, смещаясь ниже. Стив вздохнул потеряно, не желая отпускать, но в то же мгновение Баки поцеловал его в живот, и Стив сразу же простил его за «побег». Баки целовал пупок, проходясь языком по дорожке волос, даже не касаясь щекой головки члена, но Стиву казалось, что и этого ему будет достаточно. Каждое прикосновение Баки отзывалось пульсирующе внутри. Поэтому, когда он все же накрыл член Стива рукой, тому хватило лишь пары легких движений. 

 

Оргазм принес небольшое облегчение – желание утихло, Стив перестал так гореть, но сжимающийся внутри комок эмоций никуда не ушел. И Стив хотел продолжать как угодно, только чтобы Баки не отстранялся, чтобы и дальше лежал на нем. Он ногами стащил с себя штаны и жестом попросил Баки дать ему их. Наскоро вытершись трусами, он снова потянул лежащего рядом Баки на себя. Бак навис, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Стива и смотря выжидательно.

Стив терялся от этого взгляда, но не мог отвести глаз, словно загипнотизированный. 

Он дотянулся до ремня Баки и расстегнул его. Затем пуговицу, ширинку, и дернул джинсы вниз. Баки приподнял бедра, чтобы Стиву было проще, и помог ему ногами. Затем снова лег – медленно, давая прочувствовать каждый следующий фунт веса, каждый дюйм тела. Стив замычал довольно и потерся о Баки, чувствуя его сильное возбуждение. Он не знал, был ли у Баки кто-то – он просто не мог думать об этом, его сознание отказывалось, вытесняя любые мысли. Впрочем, в одном Стив был уверен: Бак – его Бак – не был ни с кем. Про Блэкджека Стиву думать не полагалось.

 

Стив просунул между их телами руку, обхватывая член Баки ладонью. Он почти не двигал ею, зажатой в неудобном положении, позволяя Баки самому двигаться так, как ему нравится. Только поддерживал ритм, сжимая чуть сильнее, когда Бак подтягивался вверх. Еще он тихо постанывал Баки на ухо: пусть его тело сейчас не испытывало того же наслаждения, но Стив знал, как Баки любил эти стоны. Кажется, тело Баки тоже отлично помнило это, потому что с каждым тихим Стивовым «мм…» Баки вцеплялся зубами в свою губу все сильнее. Его движения тоже становились резче, и через несколько секунд он напрягся весь, забрызгивая ладонь Стива.

 

Выровняв дыхание, он накрыл губы Стива новым затяжным поцелуем. А затем поднялся и, подхватив вещи, молча ушел в ванную комнату. Стив предпочел воспользоваться влажными салфетками – он ужасно боялся, что, если пойдет в душ после Баки, тот обязательно исчезнет за это время. Поэтому, приведя себя в порядок одним из волшебных изобретений современности, он переоделся в домашнее и сел ждать. Он сел все там же на полу, где Баки его и оставил, прислонившись спиной к дивану.

 

Когда Баки вернулся – растрепанный, влажный, пахнущий чистотой и Стивовым гелем для душа, в расстегнутой нараспашку рубашке, он сел рядом. Стив дотянулся до его руки и переплел пальцы. Баки не убрал руки, наоборот прихватил пальцы Стива в замок, поглаживая большим центр его ладони.

 

Они не разговаривали. Стив чувствовал, что Баки не хочет. Они просто сидели, притеревшись плечами друг к другу, и разглядывали дождливое небо за окном. Капли стучали по откосам, смывая городскую пыль, струи бежали по стеклу, причудливо переплетаясь, перетекая друг в друга. 

 

Вскоре – а может и нет, Стив потерял счет времени, – дождь немного притих, и Баки завозился. Сначала он выпутал пальцы, а затем, посидев немного так, застегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Выждав еще с пару минут, он встал и, прихватив лежавшую на диване куртку, направился в коридор. Стив поплелся за ним.

Баки влез в припрятанные под скамьей кроссовки – детектив из Стива все еще был так себе, – и взялся за ручку двери.

 

– Пожалуйста, не ищи меня.

Стив не знал, как это, когда в груди засели осколки, но, кажется, сейчас был близок к этому знанию.

– А ты собирае… – начал было он, но Баки помотал головой, скривившись, останавливая.

– Просто прошу тебя: не надо меня искать.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, стараясь спрятать отчаянье, но, судя по сорвавшемуся голосу, получилось плохо.

 

Баки открыл дверь и сделал шаг, а потом обернулся.

– И… Стив… Я больше не забуду.

 

Дверь закрылась, и Стив уткнулся в нее лбом, сжимая кулаки до впившихся в ладони ногтей.

 

* * *

 

Фьюри хмуро оглядел вошедшего к нему Капитана. Задержал взгляд на пальцах, постукивающих по бедру.

– Современная музыка ужасно надоедлива, – пояснил Стив, пряча предательские руки в карманы.

– Угу. Ты чего пришел? У меня для тебя дел сейчас нет. Есть парочка проблем на Кубе и в Доминикане, но ты же в последнее время невыездной. Или, может быть, ты готов поучаствовать в паре дипломатических приемов? Хилл вот давно мечтает тебя отправить.

– Нет, спасибо. Я решил, что вы были правы, и мне нужен отдых.

– Кажется, мне пора к сурдологу.

– Но я заскучал. И вспомнил, что еще… агент Коулсон, – Стив сделал паузу, как и всегда, – рассказывал мне о библиотеке Щ.И.Т.а.

– У тебя есть доступ в нашу сеть, зачем тебе пыльные архивы?

– Люблю старину. Как сейчас говорят: ретро? Винтаж? 

– Ясно. Давай пропуск.

 

Фьюри забрал карточку и вставил ее в свой компьютер.

– Тебе какие отсеки?

– Ну… – замялся Стив. Он думал о полном доступе, но вдруг понял, что библиотека Щ.И.Т.а могла быть огромной и даже не находиться в одном месте. – Я хотел почитать про войну. Все, что сохранилось с еще до-Щ.И.Т.овских времен. Как вот это все зародилось… самые давние бумаги, в общем.

– Хорошо. Архив на шестом этаже.

Фьюри нажал несколько кнопок и уже собирался извлечь пропуск Стива, когда тот добавил невзначай: 

– И про Асгард. Вы же наверняка храните куда больше, чем оцифровано. Там же половина – неподтвержденные байки.

– Конечно, – ответил Фьюри голосом дружелюбного соседа. – Он формально под отделом внешних взаимодействий. На тринадцатом.

 

Стив забрал свой пропуск, попрощался с Фьюри, который быстро потерял к нему всякий интерес, утыкаясь в монитор. Стив думал, что будет сложнее.

 

* * *

 

Когда тяжелая дверь закрылась за Роджерсом, Фьюри набрал номер агента Романофф.

– Наташа, Кэп что-то задумал. Проследи.

– Он тайно таскает пирожные из нашей столовой Блэкджеку?

– Нет. Он интересуется Асгардом.

 

* * *

 

Стив нашел Наташу в спортзале. Обойдя ее коврик слева, он присел на один из ставших модными надувных мячей и уткнулся взглядом в свои ботинки.

 

Наташа распрямилась.

– Ты уникальный.

– Что? – опешил Стив.

– Обычно я прошу окружающих пялиться поменьше. Но то, как ты старательно отворачиваешься, почти ранит мое самолюбие.

– Растяжка – очень интимный процесс.

– И все же ты здесь, – она снова уткнулась лицом в коврик.

– Мне нужен Блэкджек.

 

Наташа молча приподняла голову, смотря в зеркало. Стив встретился с ней взглядом и поспешил объяснить:

– Нет, это не обычное желание найти. У меня есть для него дело. Знаю, твои каналы молчали до этого, но тогда это выглядело как розыски Щ.И.Т.а. А сейчас у меня – лично у меня – есть для него дело. Настоящее. Заказ. 

– Блэкджек дорого берет, – сощурилась Наташа.

– Это вопрос нескольких благотворительных аукционов, организованных Пеппер.

– То есть, ты готов заплатить натурой.

Стив вспыхнул.

– В смысле?!

 

Наташа уткнулась лбом в пол, а затем снова села и объяснила:

– Ну, на аукционах будут выставлять «ужин с Капитаном Америка», «танец с Капитаном Америка», «день в зоопарке с Капитаном Америка», «корпоратив с Капитаном Америка» и прочее. Почти натура.

Стив выдохнул. 

– Смотря какую цену он назовет. Буду решать проблемы по мере поступления. Мне нужна просто встреча. Объяснить детали.

– А заранее? Как мне анонсировать твое дело?

– Не хочу, чтобы он знал подробности заранее, – помотал головой Стив. – Только то, что я заказчик. И работать со мной. Именно работать.

– Я все поняла, – закатила Наташа глаза.

 

* * *

 

Наташа дотянулась до телефона и набрала сообщение Фьюри:

«Стив раскопал что-то. Задумал боевую операцию с Блэкджеком. Ищите, что было в тех бумагах, которыми он интересовался».

Потом нашла один из тех номеров, что забиты в памяти телефона под кодовыми комбинациями вместо имен, и нажала вызов.

– Здравствуй, Декстер. Да, это я, не бросай трубочку, знаешь же, что бесполезно. – Она встала, прихватывая полотенце и кивая Стиву. – Не бойся, мой звонок тебя обрадует. Тебе выпал редкостный шанс наконец выплатить мне свой долг.   

 

* * *

 

Вечернее солнце лезло под козырек бейсболки и приятно грело. Стив сидел на скамейке в парке, наблюдая за снующими вокруг людьми. Их было много, и все они были слишком увлечены своими делами, чтобы распознать в парне с пакетом соленых орешков Капитана Америку.

Он ждал. Снова ждал. С тех пор, как он придумал способ выманить Баки, радостное возбуждение успело смениться выматывающим ожиданием и тревогой, но Стив как никогда верил, что Баки не упустит шанс. Они ведь славная команда. Блэкджек, конечно, работал один и имел все причины посчитать опыт работы с Капитаном неудачным, но каждый раз, когда сознание напоминало об этом, Стив вспоминал глаза Баки – те, которыми он смотрел уходя, – и отказывался перестать надеяться и ждать.

 

Не зря.

Стив заметил его еще издалека, но не стал оборачиваться, следил боковым зрением. За последнюю неделю воображение часто распалялось слишком сильно, находя «Баки» в проезжающем под окнами велосипедисте с натянутым до ушей баффом, в рокере, выбирающем фрукты на прилавке, склонившись слишком низко, и даже стоящий в тени охранник банка показался ему на миг знакомым. Но сейчас Стив был уверен. 

Баки не прятал лица, его волосы были убраны в небрежный хвост. И ведь правда – зачем прятать то, чего никто не знает? Он шел неторопливо, лавируя между людьми и облизывая пальцы от текущего на них из рожка подтаявшего мороженого. 

 

Через пару минут он сел рядом, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу, и поинтересовался:

– И к чему весь этот маскарад?

– Нам надо было встретиться.

– Я ведь просил, – он посмотрел на Стива осуждающе. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, явно не из того, что Стив был бы рад услышать. Так что Стив поспешил перебить:

– У меня есть дело.

– Тогда выкладывай.

– Помнишь… Наверное, нет. Когда мы еще были Ревущими Коммандос, то на базе ГИДРы столкнулись с неведомой тварью. Металлический корпус из неизвестного нам сплава, сложное внутреннее устройство… сейчас я бы назвал его роботом со слишком хаотичной системой управления. На уровне звериных инстинктов. Слишком много непредсказуемости для робота, слишком мало логики и тактики для искусственного интеллекта. Внутри точно проходили похожие на провода жилы, питалось оно той же энергией, что давал Тессеракт. Мы списали все на опыты Черепа и забыли, как страшный сон. Но Череп был здесь ни при чем… ну почти. Он ничего не знал о Спящем.

– Какое милое имечко.

– Это их название. 

– Их?

– Ты уже почти понял суть. Спящие – это асгардские создания.

– И почему мне кажется, что сейчас в этой истории появятся единорог и Русалочка?

Стив рассмеялся. От напряжения сводило зубы, но Баки все еще сидел рядом и, пусть и хмуро, но шутил. Это должно было что-то значить.

 

– Черепа угораздило расположить свою базу ровно над погребенным в земле Спящим. Проводившиеся там эксперименты с Тессерактом в конце концов пробудили его. Нечто похожее случилось и здесь. Когда Локи хотел захватить Землю, слишком много энергии Тессеракта высвободилось. Сначала все было тихо – Спящий лежал слишком глубоко, но недавно в карьере в пригороде Нью-Йорка произошло обрушение. Раскопки прикрыли. Я навел справки – это он.

– И что ты хочешь сделать? 

– У Щ.И.Т.а осталось несколько пушек, сделанных на основе энергии Тессеракта, прихватим их с собой, расшевелим Спящего до конца и уничтожим.

– Вы не работаете с такими, как я.

– Ты многого не знаешь о Щ.И.Т.е. Прошлое некоторых агентов далеко не идеально, и…

– Я скажу по-другому. Я не работаю с такими, как вы.

И голос у него был такой, словно он не добавил «разговор окончен» чисто из вежливости.

 

– Как мы? А как я? – переспросил Стив. Он хотел прикусить себе язык, потому что задал вопрос прежде, чем успел испугаться предполагаемого ответа.

Баки вздохнул.

– Стив, я не спасаю мир. 

– Но… считай это просто заказом. Я заплачу. 

Баки молчал. В его глазах читался отказ, но Стив воспринял это молчание как шанс. Заготовленных слов больше не осталось, и он стал говорить сбивчивее, все, что в голову приходило.

– Мы поработаем вместе. Вдвоем. Ну… как уже работали. 

Баки повел бровью.

– Ты что-нибудь взорвешь?

– Постараюсь обойтись. Обещаю.

– Нет, Кэп. Прибереги свои деньги для кого-нибудь еще. Я не возьму этот заказ.

Баки встал, потянулся, и, когда Стив уже был готов малодушно схватить его за руку, добавил:

– Но с тобой схожу.

Он глянул на Стива через плечо, и тот был готов поклясться, что у Баки не солнце играет бликами на лице, а самая настоящая усмешка.

 

Посерьезнел Баки быстро.

– Только одно условие. Никакого Щ.И.Т.а. Я изрядно насолил им, и не жажду встречи. Если на карьере объявится кто-нибудь кроме нас, я сделаю ноги.

– Есть, сэр! – оживился Стив, вытаскивая из-за пазухи карты и сканы книг об Асгарде.

 

* * *

 

Испугавшиеся проблем со страховкой и судами владельцы карьера временно притормозили с раскопками, просто распустив рабочих и навесив замки покрупнее. Стив плохо разбирался в бизнесе и оправданности такого шага, но им с Баки он был только на руку. 

 

Они оставили мотоциклы на пустующей парковке. Здоровые ворота ломать было долго и бессмысленно. Так что, перекинув через забор похожие на гранатометы «тессерактные» орудия, они перелезли и сами. В карьере, несмотря на осень, было невыносимо душно, особенно в костюмах.

Стив оглядел нарытые огромными машинами дюны, разбросанные домики рабочих, котлованы. В некоторых стояла кристально чистая, манящая вода, но Стив махнул Баки рукой в сторону дальнего. Там осыпался один из краев, утянув за собой несколько экскаваторов и другое оборудование. Котлован явно раньше был самым глубоким, но сейчас уровень темного влажного песка стал выше прочих. Стив подобрал валявшуюся на земле каску и метнул ее: песок всосал ее наполовину, словно зыбучий.

– Кажется, наш клиент.

 

Баки прицелился и пальнул в центр. Залп прожег приличную дыру в песке, заплавляя его, словно стекло. Стив тоже настроился – он попал в останки насосной станции. Синее пламя охватило их, а потом раздался похожий на небольшой взрыв хлопок, и куски раскаленного металла разлетелись во все стороны. Стив прижал к себе Баки, прикрывая их обоих щитом. Брызги с тихими шлепками заплевали щит, и Стиву пришлось потереть его о песок, чтобы снять все застывшие капли.

Баки – сегодня сменивший маску на похожий на куфию платок – рассмеялся.

– Постараешься не взрывать?

– Видимо, он не просто Спящий, а «Очень Крепко Спящий, предводитель Храпунов».  Нам же надо как-то его достать, – парировал Стив, разглядывая догорающие остатки уже никак не идентифицируемого оборудования.

– Убедил. Щит погоди чистить.

Баки прижался к Стиву и выстрелил в кузов экскаватора. Щит снова прикрыл их. Еще залп – на этом пушка Баки «села», словно батарейка, и он отобрал Стивову – та была покрупнее. Еще два выстрела. Хотя вибраниум почти не грелся, Стив слышал шипение твердеющих брызг и старался быть поточнее. Баки тоже подстраивался, притираясь к Стиву все ближе и компактней.

 

– Скоро здесь не останется ничего от техники, и нам нужен будет запасной план.

– Вон там еще торчит кусок.

Баки послушно направил пушку на показавшуюся из-под песка после предыдущих взрывов пластину. Уже отточенным движением он нырнул под щит, но взрыва не последовало. Только леденящий душу, знакомый и, по счастью, почти забытый рев.

 

Рядом с парнями приземлился обломок трактора, выброшенный из котлована явно не взрывной волной, а вполне физической силой, и они, не сговариваясь, бросились в разные стороны. Баки дернул затвор пушки, но, видимо, заряд совсем закончился и в этой, и он отбросил бесполезную железку, выхватывая на бегу свой дробовик.

Стив закладывал круг вокруг котлована. Уровень песка заметно просел – посреди котлована возвышалась знакомая фигура. Другая форма башки, но в остальном – все то же. Огромные ноги Спящего вязли в песке, но он уверенно выбирался, утрамбовывая его все плотнее. Стив пытался отвлечь внимание Спящего на себя, надеясь, что его пламенные плевки щит тоже остановит.

 

Спящий наконец разглядел разбудивших его людей и замахал ручищами, отмахиваясь от них, словно от мух. Стив мельком глянул на его затылок и припустил быстрее – план точно нужен был новый. Уязвимости у Спящего в привычном месте не было.

 

Стив и Баки кружили вокруг котлована, стараясь не пустить Спящего наружу и – вдруг повезет – найти, где же уязвимость у этого экземпляра. Поначалу тот велся, перетаптываясь и паля почти наугад туда, где нападающих уже и след простыл. Но вдруг шестерни внутри его головы заскрежетали, глаза разгорелись сильнее и он, не обращая внимания на выстрелы Баки и окрики Стива, полез наверх. Его похожие на лопаты ладони врезались в песок, который тут же осыпался, но все же он уверенно полз выше и выше. Стив воспользовался затишьем, чтобы добраться до Баки и, не замедляя бега, подтолкнул того в сторону уцелевшего здания. Оно стояло в небольшом отдалении от раскопок. 

 

Они еще не успели добежать, как в стену влетел перекошенный бур, и та на глазах превратилась в груду камней. Баки резко изменил траекторию, дергая Стива за собой. Они укрылись за хлипкими подсобками. Прошло несколько секунд, но те до сих пор стояли: видимо, Спящий не успел отследить, куда парни нырнули.

– Работа с тобой – это определенно новый опыт, – пробормотал Баки, приспуская платок, чтобы надышаться. Стив хватал ртом воздух и думал о том, что Баки экипирован куда как лучше – сам он чувствовал песок в носу, на зубах. Кажется, уже даже в легких.

– Рад стараться.

– Ты уверен, что это был комплимент? – сощурился Баки. Вокруг его глаз сразу залегли хитрые запыленные морщинки. 

Стив потянулся рукой к его скуле, чтобы стряхнуть налипший островок песка, как вдруг взгляд Баки стал холодным, и он перехватил руку Стива, заламывая ее за спину.

 

Стив охнул от неожиданности.

– Бак, ты чего?

– Чего я? – Баки шипел сквозь зубы с такой злостью, что Стиву стало не по себе. – Смотри! – Он развернул Стива в другую сторону. Там, за развалинами дома, по свежеосыпавшимся обломкам кралась Наташа, затянутая в комбинезон цвета песчаного камуфляжа.

Баки развернул Стива к себе лицом и, схватив за грудки, вжал спиной в стену. Та заскрипела от напора, но Баки уже не заботился о скрытности.

– Ты обещал! 

– Я не знал, – просипел Стив. 

Ему было страшно. Не потому что дышать стало непросто. Не потому что рука Баки агрессивно рекалибровалась. А потому что вдруг повеяло ледяным холодом. 

Потому что Стив подвел. Потому что он не знал, какого черта здесь делает Наташа.

 

За ревом Спящего Стив расслышал рокот приближающегося вертолета и сглотнул.

– Бак, правда. 

– Я тебя предупреждал.

 

– Эй, парни! – Наташа оказалась уже за соседним строением. – Вы, конечно, простите, что прерываю, но вы с этим, – она ткнула в сторону молотящего по песку Спящего, – ничего делать не собираетесь? Если вам надо уединиться…

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – вряд ли висевший на руках Баки Стив выглядел сурово, но голос его не обещал ничего хорошего.

 

Наташа вскинула брови.

– А ты считаешь, что вот это, – она повторно ткнула в Спящего, который теперь был занят ловлей вертолета, – совершенно незаметный жучок, которого никто в пригороде Нью-Йорка не заметит. Особенно Щ.И.Т.

– Слишком быстро, – продолжил давить Стив. Баки, впрочем, ослабил хватку, разглядывая пристально Наташу. – Вы знали, что я сюда сунусь. Откуда?

– Это называется «профессионализм», Роджерс. Ладно, мальчики, не знаю, как у вас, а у меня есть дела. 

Она обошла их, тут же теряя всякий интерес, и, не оборачиваясь, направилась к перевернутому трактору. Судя по тому, что она полезла в карман, жить трактору оставалась недолго.

 

Баки медленно расцепил пальцы. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, обдумывая услышанное.

– Хоть одна причина остаться, Роджерс.

– Я… – Стив никогда еще не чувствовал себя идиотом настолько. Хуже школьного экзамена по естественным наукам. Слов не находилось вообще, даже рот пересох.

Но Баки задал этот вопрос, а не ушел молча прочь. Единственный призрачный шанс, но Баки дал Стиву хотя бы его. Нельзя было упустить. Сказать что-то важное. Такое, что…

Стив сдернул клетчатый платок на его лице пониже и поцеловал в губы, горячие от жары. Даже скорее просто прижался своими, но с уверенностью и желанием. Баки ответил коротко, почти не разлепляя губ, и сделал шаг назад. Вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, он посмотрел Стиву в глаза – очень внимательно. А потом снова натянул платок.

– Сойдет, – глухо раздалось из-под него, и Стив облегченно прислонился к стене. 

Он бы даже улыбнулся, но вертолет, шумно рокоча, приближался, напоминая о происходящем вокруг, и Стив поднял голову вверх. Баки тоже.

На тянущейся почти до земли веревочной лестнице стоял Фьюри. Стив, кажется, кожей почувствовал, как подобрался Баки, готовясь реагировать.

 

– Думаю, вам пригодится это, – гаркнул Фьюри. 

Рядом с ними на песок приземлилось несколько пушек. Они выглядели куда навороченней, чем те, что удалось стащить Стиву. 

Баки поднял одну, взвесил в руке оценивающе, примерился к прицелу и, вновь задрав голову, поднял вверх большой палец.

Вертолет взял выше, и голос Фьюри с трудом прорвался сквозь шум лопастей, но Стив по губам дочитал:

– Понадобится еще – подброшу.

 

Баки кивнул размашисто и выдвинулся из-за подсобки. Наташино устройство как раз сработало – и трактор взорвался. Спящий заорал разъяренно, развернулся в сторону взрыва и, заметив Баки, побежал на него, вздымая в воздух клубы мелкого песка. Баки встретил его залпом в лоб. Броню не пробил, но заставил замереть и даже потерять на несколько мгновений равновесие.

 

С вертолетом дело пошло быстрее. Фьюри устроил обстрел, поворачивая Спящего нужным боком под Наташино командование.  Стив с Баки нашли несколько потенциально более тонких мест брони и теперь силились попасть по ним. Баки стрелял то напрямую, то обманно через Стивов щит, и через пару смен оружия они все же смогли завалить монстра. Залп прошел под мышку, прожигая там дыру. Послышался громкий скрежет, и Спящий, мерцая гаснущими глазами, завалился на спину.

 

Баки отбросил тяжелую пушку, стащил с себя верхнюю куртку, платок, и уперся руками в колени, нормализуя дыхание. Стив инстинктивно пытался держаться поближе. Он знал, что Баки уйдет, – они договаривались только о деле, – но не знал когда, и хотел оттянуть этот момент насколько мог. 

– Обмен, – белозубо улыбнулась Наташа, словно выросшая из-под земли. Она протягивала Баки бутылку воды.

Тот молча принял ее и подал пушку. 

 

К ним снова приблизился вертолет, и Наташа встала на нижнюю ступень веревочной лестницы.

– Вас подкинуть?

Стив тут же замотал головой.

– Как хотите, – пожала плечами Наташа. 

Она шутливо взяла под козырек двумя пальцами и махнула Фьюри. Вертолет поднялся, лестницу стали затягивать внутрь. Когда его рокот стал тише, Баки полил себе на руки, протер ими лицо и сделал глоток. Потом передал бутылку Стиву.

– Если мне туда что-то подсыпали, потащишь меня сам.

– Ну уж нет, – Стив демонстративно сделал щедрый глоток. – Вместе передохнем.

– Обгорим.

– Мне это больше не светит.

– Прости, – без предупреждения сменил тему Баки. Он распрямился, смотря на Стива. – Мне не стоило так реагировать. 

– Ты имел право уйти.

– Но ты сдержал обещание, – он потянулся за бутылкой, и их пальцы коснулись друг друга.

 

Когда вода закончилась, Баки смял бутылку, пряча ее в карман.

– Нам отсюда разными дорогами. 

Это могло значить что угодно, но Стив подумал о плохом:

– Уезжаешь из Нью-Йорка?

– Ну… как сказать.

– Из Америки? – еще более безрадостно уточнил Стив.

– Есть заказ в Нью-Джерси. 

Стив успел многое передумать за последние секунды, и на фоне этого Нью-Джерси казался попросту соседней деревней.

– Удачной дороги, – ответил он Баки. Больше всего он боялся надавить слишком сильно, испугать. Хотя, если быть честным с собой, больше всего он хотел, чтобы все заказы Баки шли из Нью-Йорка. Желательно от надежной организации.

– Слушай, если еще раз захочешь выступить соло… – Баки положил руку Стиву на плечо. – Напротив твоего дома есть старая телефонная будка. Набери там на цифровой раскладке «Баки». Не надо больше пугать моих связных.

– Договорились, – Стив накрыл ладонь Баки своей и сжал ее.

 

Когда Баки сел на мотоцикл, Стив помахал ему рукой и закрыл глаза, слушая удаляющийся шум двигателя. Внутри у Стива билось желание побыстрей запрыгнуть на свой, догнать, проследить. Но вместе с тем он впервые с их внезапной встречи в новом мире чувствовал подобие уверенности. День был тяжелым, но Стив ни за что не обменял бы его ни на один свой выходной. 

Закинув щит за спину, Стив поехал в сторону города.

 

* * *

 

Стив бродил по рождественской ярмарке, раскинувшейся недалеко от его дома. Нынче Рождество превратили в бренд, и у Стива зубы сводило от бросающихся на него со всех витрин предложений о скидках, толп людей, сметающих пластиковую мишуру и елочные шары оптом.

Но в небольших ярмарках Стив нашел некоторое очарование. Маленький каток – там в основном резвились дети, – аккуратные домики, в которых торговали алкоголем и неприлично дорогими елочными игрушками. Зато эти игрушки были совсем не такими, как в магазине. Расписное стекло, тонкая работа. В нескольких ларьках и вовсе продавали старые игрушки. Не сделанные под ретро, а настоящие, с пыльных антресолей. Стив вертел в руках одну такую покоцанную птичку на прищепке.

 

– Гуляешь? – Стив привык не дергаться от Наташиного голоса, хотя ее неожиданные появления все равно нервировали.

– Никто не говорил тебе, что твоя привычка подкрадываться со спины может сыграть с тобой злую шутку?

Стив бережно вернул птичку в коробку и побрел дальше. Наташа пошла за ним.

– Ты ведь не празднуешь Рождество?

– Это семейный праздник. Нет, вы хорошие ребята, и я бы… вечеринки Старка не мой формат. Но тут красиво. 

 

Стив остановился возле некрупной ели и вдохнул полной грудью густой хвойный запах.

– А мне у Старка нравится. Сначала думала, что это все не мое, в России все по-другому. Но потом втянулась. 

– Я не пойду, Нат. 

– Да знаю я. Потому и здесь. 

Она залезла в сумку и достала оттуда нечто, завернутое в пузырчатую пленку. 

– Подарок?

– Не тебе.

 

Стив развернул слои пленки. Внутри лежала бутылка шерри-бренди 42-го года. 

– Что… – Стив не смог закончить, у него дар речи пропал.

– Этикетка подстерлась, но в наше время дарить старые вещи стало даже модным.

– Ты… все это время… – Стив, все еще не веря, крутил в руках бутылку. Это точно была она. – Спасибо, – выдавил он наконец.

– Счастливого Рождества, – улыбнулась она и развернулась.

Наташа отошла к ближайшей палатке, где торговали яркими детскими игрушками с сюрпризами и купила что-то – для Старка, не иначе. А потом затерялась в толпе.

 

Стив вернулся за приглянувшейся птичкой. Еще он взял пару венков и пучок еловых веток. Для первого шага навстречу Рождеству хватит.

 

* * *

 

Стив слушал длинные гудки в трубке и кусал губы. Это был уже второй звонок. Баки не брал трубку. И Стив снова корил себя за излишнее воодушевление. С чего он взял, что Баки ответит? Возможно, он на задании. Возможно, даже не в США. Возможно, он просто спит, но почему-то не этот вариант крутился в голове настырнее всего.

 

Стив побрел к дому. Из-за двери кафе доносилась рождественская музыка, но вместо радостного возбуждения повторяющийся мотивчик приносил одно только раздражение. Стив пнул попавшийся под ногу комок снега. Тот быстро таял. Снег не задерживался в городе.

 

Стив переходил широкую улицу, когда его вдруг постучали по плечу. Не лучший момент для автографов – он уже обернулся, чтобы сказать об этом, но за его спиной оказался Баки. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся он, подталкивая Стива, чтобы успеть перейти на зеленый.

 

Баки просто шел рядом, и у Стива пропали все заготовленные слова. Он столько думал, как объяснить Баки свой внезапный звонок, придумывал тонну глупых шуток про «дело» и «спасение Рождества», но все это оказалось не нужно. Баки и так не сбегал. Хотя он все же спросил:

– Звонил?

– Да.

– Ну, я здесь. 

– Тогда, может, зайдешь? – Стив постарался сказать это как можно уверенней.

– Может. 

Баки уверенно свернул к дому Стива.

 

В квартире Баки первым делом обратил внимание на прицепленную к еловой ветке птичку.

– То есть, из всего великолепия современных игрушек ты выбрал ее?

– Когда я ее покупал, она казалась мне лучше. Я никогда не умел украшать дом, – развел руками Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и плюхнулся на диван. Стив сел рядом и приобнял Баки: сегодняшний день расщедрился на приятное, и Стив собирался взять максимум. Баки быстро расслабился в его руках.

 

Они целовались долго. Баки хватал Стива за волосы, мял пальцами шею. Кажется, он тоже скучал. Стив хотел спросить: почему не приходил? Почему ждал звонка? Но он дал себе обещание не усложнять. Сейчас его губы ловили дыхание Баки, и это было единственно важным. Глупо занимать мозг лишними мыслями, когда под твоими лопатками смыкается кольцо сильных рук и пытается выдавить из тебя воздух. Это, конечно, преувеличение, но такие ощущения были новыми для Стива. В моменты их близости на войне Баки был слабее. Он не успел до конца восстановиться после плена, да и мало кто из солдат мог похвастаться невероятной мускулатурой: не было в лесах походных спортзалов. Впрочем, со снайперскими способностями Баки, ему это и не нужно было. 

Сейчас же под пальцами Стива бугрились мышцы ничуть не хуже его собственных. Это было не лучше и не хуже – в любом теле Баки оставался для Стива все тем же Баки. Ведь тот также безоговорочно принял его, ощутимо прибавившего в росте и весе. Но прежнего Баки Стив помнил даже слишком хорошо. Закроешь глаза – и чувствуешь, как ощущаются его плечи, ключицы, ежик волос на затылке. Поэтому сейчас Стив старался запомнить каждое новое ощущение. Чтобы было, что сохранить, когда Баки снова уйдет.

Он вдыхал отдушку современного дезодоранта, за которым слышался все же знакомый запах Баки, ощупывал пальцами сквозь толстовку руки, сравнивая одну с другой, плечи, округлые от мышц.

 

Баки позволял. Даже когда Стив коснулся места стыка с протезом, Бак не остановил его. Лишь пальцы замерли на мгновение, но, когда Баки понял, что Стиву все равно, то просто вернулся к поцелую.

 

Скоро в горле пересохло, и Стив приготовил им по чашке кофе.

– А ты не празднуешь Рождество? 

– Обычно мне некогда. Да и потом… декабрь дурацкий месяц, – произнес он неожиданно резко.

– Да. Дурацкий. – Стив это знал лучше, чем кто-либо.

– Хотя… – Баки поболтал кофе в своей чашке. – Я ведь родился снова в декабре. Ты много обо мне знаешь?

 

Стив понимал, о каком «декабре» идет речь. Не самая праздничная тема, но у него были вопросы. И Баки ведь заговорил об этом сам. Впрочем, Стив решил дать ему шанс свернуть разговор, не начав:

– О тебе? Больше, чем ты сам.

– О Блэкджеке. 

– Уже меньше. Но я знаю о «Зимнем». О криокапсуле. И о том, что в декабре 91-го тебя должны были продать, но при перевозке случилась авария. Никто не выжил. Как считалось.

Баки усмехнулся. 

– Я вот о «Зимнем» не знаю ничего. И вспоминать не хочу. Те годы… словно в тумане. Вязком. Болезненном. Думать о них – словно пытаться под водой дышать. 

– Ты выбрался. Это главное. Смог обвести вокруг пальца даже Наташу. Она до сих пор удивляется, как тебе удалось.

– Я сам не все помню. Я когда очнулся после, не помнил даже, кто я и что там делаю. Вокруг горы, обломки грузовика. А потом нашел у себя на теле надписи с инструкциями. Я только спустя несколько месяцев понял, что это я сам себе их оставил. Мне стирали память каждый раз перед тем, как отправить в криосон. Но когда я был без капсулы и обнулений достаточно долго, на длинных операциях, у меня получалось думать не только о задании. Я подготовил свой побег. Подстроил аварию. Заготовил маршрут отхода, – Баки выпил весь кофе. – Декабрь паршивый месяц, но этот день я мог бы праздновать вместо второго рождения. Я, правда, дня не помню.

– Баки, – Стив прикусил губу, но все же сказал: – я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, но я очень тебя прошу: пожалуйста, хотя бы подумай о том, чтобы пойти работать в Щ.И.Т. 

Баки постучал пальцами по чашке.

– Там никто не припомнит тебе прошлого. Я могу дать тебе дело Романофф, ты поймешь…

– Я подумаю, Стив.

 

Помолчав, Баки резко вернулся к теме Рождества.

– Когда вижу все эти карусели в Нью-Йорке, бегающих по улицам «эльфов» с колокольчиками, то думаю, что, может, зря отказываюсь праздновать. Это раньше Рождество сводилось к церковному хору и мыслям о новой жизни. А сейчас такой карнавал. Не хуже Хэллоуина. Так что в этом году я даже выпил рождественский коктейль возле катка. Но твоя квартира тоже не то чтобы вся пропитана духом праздника.

– Я… Да. У меня для тебя подарок есть. – Стиву показалось, что сейчас самое время. 

 

Когда он вручил Баки бутылку, тот округлил глаза.

– Стив, я понимаю, ты наслушался про выдержку алкоголя, но это все же перебор.

– Говард помог достать. Сам из Испании привез. Хотел тебе подарить, но не сложилось. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что… – Баки покрутил бутылку, и этикетка, не выдержав, стала рассыпаться. – Верю.

Баки открыл бутылку и даже сделал глоток, но тут же сплюнул в чашку.

– Прости, дружище, но это отвратительно, – рассмеялся он.

– Я и не надеялся. Оно… «из прошлого века», – сказал Стив. Эти слова – сами из той же прошлой жизни – кололи под сердцем.

Баки замер, нахмурился.

– Повтори, что ты сказал.

– Оно из прошлого века.

– Да, – растерянно повторил Баки, – из прошлого. Конечно.

 

Он встал и, поставив кружку на пол, подошел к Стиву вплотную. 

– Мне стыдно, я ничего для тебя не приготовил. 

– Не страшно, – отмахнулся Стив, – я и не…

Баки приложил палец к его губам.

– Но я должен. Так что давай так. Загадай желание. А я попробую его исполнить.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, обхватывая палец губами.

Желание у него было всего одно. Наивное. Предсказуемое. Но он не мог подумать ни о чем другом.

– Я загадал.

 

Баки коснулся его подбородка большим пальцем, провел осторожно.

– Принято.

Он поцеловал Стива. Глубоко, обхватив двумя ладонями затылок, прижимая к себе так, что дышать стало тяжело. А потом отправился в коридор.

 

Стив растерянно подался за ним. Это меньше всего походило на исполнение желания. Хотя и больше всего – на реальность.

– Уже уходишь?

– Да. – Баки судорожно упаковывал бутылку в сумку. – У меня срочные дела.

– Конечно, – кивнул Стив. Его губам, до сих пор влажным от поцелуя, было прохладно.

Стив весь себя чувствовал примерно так же. Словно с грелки на мороз выкинули. Он вдохнул поглубже и постарался улыбнуться Баки на прощанье.

– Счастливого Рождества.

– Угу, – пробормотал тот, быстро убегая вниз по лестнице.

 

* * *

 

Ночь была длинной. Самой длинной не только в году – куда там двадцать второму декабря, – но и в жизни Стива. Он никак не мог уснуть, ворочаясь в постели. Маленький ребенок внутри него, потревоженный Рождественским настроением, маялся, ожидая исполнения желания. Взрослый же говорил о том, что загадывать заведомо невозможное – редкостная глупость. Ребенок не мог уснуть, потому что под сердцем поселилась тревожная надежда. Взрослый – потому что было больно. 

Внезапный уход Баки почти перечеркивал все, что случилось в этот вечер. Стив пытался убедить себя, что так думать нельзя. Когда распаленный разум остынет, Стив будет помнить нежные прикосновения и поцелуй с бутылкой в руках. Еще одно сокровище в копилку памяти. А память у Стива была прекрасная. Он помнил мельчайшие детали любого события. Иногда это было к худшему, он слишком подолгу мусолил прошлое, и кошмары гонялись за ним по пятам. Но в то же время он бы, наверное, совсем задохнулся без тех крупиц счастья, что бережно хранила его память.

 

Когда в дверь позвонили, побежал ее открывать все же ребенок.

 

За дверью стоял Баки. Он тоже не спал этой ночью: запыхавшийся, встрепанный. Но он старался придать своему лицу как можно более беззаботный вид. Одну руку он держал за спиной. 

 

Баки  прислонился к косяку, помахивая бутылкой вина, и у Стива в горле встал ком.

– Привет, – тихо выдавил он.

Баки с нарочито вороватым видом протиснулся между Стивом и стенкой.

– Я тут нам выпить принес.

Стив тихо шмыгнул носом, сдерживая слезы и широкую улыбку.

– А там что? – словно слова отрепетированной пьесы. Пароль, требующий ответа.

– Да так, пара шмоток, – сказал Бак, и Стив больше не смог сдерживаться. Он сжал Баки в объятии настолько сильно, насколько смог, вжимаясь своими губами в его.

С глухим стуком упала на пол сумка.

 

– Стакан взял? – спросил Стив, стаскивая с Баки куртку.

– Угу, – Баки задрал Стиву футболку, проходясь пальцами по позвоночнику. 

Стив шел спиной, надеясь, что Баки убережет его от опасных столкновений. Хотя вряд ли Баки, безостановочно покрывающий поцелуями шею Стива мог бы что-то заметить, но он же профессиональный агент, в конце концов!

 

Стив сжимал металлическое плечо до хруста в пальцах. На любой другой части тела остались бы как минимум синяки, но протезу все было нипочем. А Стиву нужно было выплеснуть куда-то все то, что закипало внутри. Он сжимал металлический бицепс, покусывая губы Баки. Баки продолжал настойчиво толкать его в сторону спальни. 

 

Проходя мимо комода, Баки поставил бутылку и теперь гладил Стива обеими руками. Проведя пальцами по всей спине – от затылка до копчика, он потянул вниз резинку пижамных штанов. Те соскользнули с ягодиц, и Стив чуть не упал, наступая на штанины, но Баки не позволил, потянул их еще ниже, помогая Стиву сделать осторожный шаг и переступить. Не отрываясь от поцелуя, Стив поднял руки вверх, давая Баки – прося Баки – снять футболку. Баки стащил ее – они как раз оказались у кровати – и тоже отбросил на пол.

 

Стив нащупал икрой матрас и медленно сел. Баки сел сверху и завалил его, упираясь ладонями в плечи. Стив только сейчас понял, что он уже весь голый, а Баки затянут в толстовку, джинсы и даже перчатки.

Грубая ткань перчаток колола ключицы, шею… Стив перехватил запястье Баки и подтянул руку к губам. Прихватив перчатку зубами, он стянул ее с ладони и выплюнул рядом с собой.

Руку он не отпустил. Наоборот, когда та осталась без перчатки, Стив снова обхватил ртом палец – на этот раз мягче, губами, и облизал его весь. Затем следующий. Баки опустился ниже, упираясь на локти, и повторил за Стивом, стаскивая зубами вторую перчатку. 

 

Стив воспользовался этим и, подхватив Баки под мышками, перекатился, придавливая собой. Тот охнул и засмеялся, а Стив принялся быстро раздевать его. Стива бесила, до дрожи просто бесила, одежда. Любая ткань, любой слой, разделявший их с Баки, бесил. Хотелось быть ближе: кожа к коже. 

Стив стащил толстовку, сдернул джинсы и спихнул наконец одежду с кровати. Он рухнул на Баки сверху, не просто придавливая своим весом, а вжимаясь еще сильнее. Баки ответил тем же, стискивая Стива обеими руками на грани боли. Там, где тела касались друг друга, становилось жарко: под руками, между губами, ребрами, животами, бедрами – там особенно.

 

Но Стив хотел этого жара, он дышал ртом в шею Баки. Баки перебирал пальцами по его пояснице, словно играя на фортепьяно, и Стиву казалось, что его тело и было музыкальным инструментом, потому что оно откликалось. Желание становилось все острее. Стоило бы просунуть руку между телами и дать им быструю разрядку. Они не виделись – не касались друг друга – черт-те сколько. Но Стив не хотел, чтобы их что-то снова разделило. Даже собственные руки. Поэтому он просто задвигался неторопливо, словно спрашивая. Баки понравилось. Он одобрительно замычал и прикусил ухо Стива, вылизывая мочку. 

 

Стив двигался все размашистее, сильнее. Каждое его движение было немного слишком. Слишком сухо, слишком тесно. Слишком хорошо. 

 

Баки только поторапливал Стива. Его пальцы, одинаково теплые, уже почти не отличимые, – металл нагрелся о Стивово тело, – мяли поясницу, смещаясь все ниже, пока не обхватили ягодицы. Баки жестко стиснул их, заставляя Стива елозить еще резче и быстрее. Стив послушно подстроился под новый ритм – нетерпеливый Бак всегда знал, как лучше. И сейчас оказался прав. Один, два, три… В паху сладко и тянуще запульсировало. Жар растекся по всему телу, обессиливая, мешая продолжать сжимать Баки. Стива потряхивало, и он не знал от чего: от собственного сильного оргазма или от того, как стонал под ним кончающий Баки.

 

Стив гладил Баки по щеке, целуя осторожно, давая продышаться. Баки сонно щурился, водя пальцами по телу Стива. Тот и сам чувствовал, как чешутся утомленные бессонницей глаза. 

 

Они наскоро привели себя в порядок и улеглись под одно одеяло. Им и кровать-то была тесновата, придется купить новую, но они умели ютиться и на меньшем.  

 

Баки заснул быстро: его голова коснулась груди Стива, и веки тут же сомкнулись. Стив перебирал длинные волосы и смотрел, как за окном светало. Пожалуй, завтра им стоит пройтись по магазинам и выбрать друг другу по нормальному подарку. И их дверь заслуживает менее облезлого венка. Рождество уже прошло, но впереди еще оставался Новый Год, и Стив не видел ни одной причины пропускать этот праздник.

 

Баки дышал убаюкивающе размеренно, и сон медленно взял вверх над Стивом. Он зевнул, смежая веки. На улице валил мокрый, смешанный с дождем, снег, но в комнате отчетливо пахло маем.

 


End file.
